Entre el amor y el odio
by oneiroitane
Summary: AU: Patrick Jane is a famous phychic in California. he is good-looking and he begins to slepping around. All the women want to het their hands on him. Teresa Lisbon is a widow, mother with a daughter named Charlotte. She lives with her sister in law and works at the CBI as a team leader on serious crime department. What will happen when their two path cross because of a bet?
1. Chapter 1

Patrick Jane woke up from the light of the sun shining through a small gap from the curtains onto his face late at the morning. He stretched his arms groaning and threw away his blanket . He stood up from his bed and putted on his shorts and a blouse. He didn't look back at his bed where a woman was sleeping yet.

He made his way to the bathroom and then downstairs to prepare some tea for him. When he was on the kitchen he went to his answering machine and pressed the button to hear the messages. They were all from women he had slept some times and a message from his agent Matt Carlson who remind him the dinner tonight for a job opportunity.

He was tired to travel and going to his clients houses for some money. Patrick Jane had big dreams. He was talking about a TV show in a big channel. The only problem was he had an opponent, a woman named Kristina Frye. He heard some things about her. She was really good in her job but nothing in compare with the master. Jane was confidence that the job was his.

He was the dream of every woman. Young, rich, good-looking and he had a killer smile. He never had a rejection from a woman. He lived in a beautiful house in Malibu beside the ocean and he drove a new expensive car. The whole world was on his legs and he enjoyed it as much as he can.

He started to read the newspaper drinking his tea facing the beauty of the blue ocean. He was calm, filled with self-confidence and happy about his life. His morning interrupted when she heard a woman's voice from behind. He let a sigh of annoyance and turned to looked at her with a fake smile.

"Good morning Patrick." she said and stoop to kiss him on his lips.

"Morning." Jane respond casual.

"Do you have any coffee?" she asked looking around.

"No." Jane replied ignoring her and continued to read his newspaper.

The woman seemed a little tense and disappointed but she continued smiling and went from behind him and crossed her arms around his neck. Jane didn't give her any attention but she didn't intimidated and continued.

"Last night was fun. I would like to repeat it. Do you have anything to do today?" she asked seductively and began to kiss his neck.

"Yes, I have a dinner about a job offer. " he replied coldly.

"And then? Maybe I can come later and help you to dissipate some of your stress."

"I don't know what time I will finish. But don't worry, I will call you Clara." Jane said casual. "I have to make a shower and prepare." he continued an rise up from his chair. "I'll call you. Like you said, we had fun last night. "

Clara Bowman was not used to be reject and lose something she wanted. And now her target was the famous phychic Patrick Jane and she would do anything to get him.

 _ **Late at night on the dinner:**_

Jane was sitting on a table eating a lovely dinner with Kristina Frye and the producer of the show George Mills. They were making some small talking until Mr. Mills spoke:

"So what are you saying to start and talk about the job?" Mr. Mills said serious.

"So, Patrick, why do you think you can be better in that show than me?" Kristina asked with a small bit of mocking in her voice.

"Because I can talk to every woman's heart. Our audience compose more from women than men. And I have the whole package to win them." he respond smirking.

"Do you think you can know women's problem better than me? I live their problems. I can feel them. Just because you can sleep with them doesn't mean you can understand them Patrick."

"She is not wrong Patrick. Kristina can easier approach a woman than you." Mr. Mills said.

"Maybe. But the show needs more than it. It needs someone who can perform. Someone who has experience on stage and on lights. Someone who can draw the media on him." Jane suggested lightly. "And Kristina has no experience on it. She is no prepare for something so big."

There was a pause and Jane continued:

"Selling me to a woman is like making her fall in love. She has to feel giddy, desirous, adventurous and desperate."

"You are talking about women's lust." Kristina interrupted.

"Not only. I'm talking about deep, meaningful love. Look, I love women. I do. I respect women, all right? I can listen to women. That's why I can sell myself to any woman, anywhere, anytime." Jane said serious.

"Interesting. Let's spice the things a little then. Make a woman fall in love with you." Kristina suggested

"That's easy". Jane respond quickly.

"That's cocky Patrick." Mr. Mills said.

"No, not cocky. Just confident. "Jane replied

Kristina laughed and spoke again:

"I would like to see you prove that."

"You would?" Jane asked curious.

"Yes. Mr. Mills must decided in two weeks. Do you think you can make a woman fall in love with you by then?"

"Two weeks?"

"Yes. And I will choose you the woman."

"Okay. But she must be single, available, straight woman."

"Of course Patrick." Kristina agreed with him.

"Okay. We have a deal. If I win, i get the job" Jane nodded.

"Done." Kristina respond. "Mr. Mills.?"

"Done." he respond serious.

"So, who is that woman and where can I find her?" Jane asked amused.

"Tomorrow night. at the CBI's fundraiser. She will be there." Kristina respond.

"And her name?"

"Teresa Lisbon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews and follows. Here is the second Chapter and it is most of it with Lisbon. Hope you like it. :)**

Teresa Lisbon woke up alone in her bed groaning and took her phone in her hands to turned off her morning alarm. She stretched her hands and threw her hair away from her face. She was ready to rise from her bed when she heard a cheerfully voice coming from the hall and land on her bed beside her.

"Mommy, mommy, woke up. Aunt Angela made breakfast." Young Charlotte said and started to shook her.

"Can't I have my morning kiss?" Lisbon asked her smiling and Charlotte gave her immediately a long smooth kiss on her cheek. Lisbon grabbed her rolling her underneath her and started to tickle her. Charlotte began to laugh loudly, her laugh was a melody on Lisbon's ears.

"Mommy, please, stop!" Charlotte squealed. "Please."

Lisbon stopped her attach a few seconds later and Lisbon combed Charlotte's blond curly hair with her hand softly. Charlotte was her whole life, the reason she found the strength to keep going. Lisbon loved her more than everything, more than her own life. After the death of her husband Greg Marshall, she devoted her whole life to their daughter. Charlotte was 9 months when they lost him and she knew him only from her stories and the pictures. Today Charlotte was almost 6 years old and Lisbon knew how much she wanted to have a daddy but Lisbon couldn't image a new man on her side and bed after Greg.

"C'mon. Let's go to eat our breakfast and don't forget to thanks your aunt." Lisbon said calm and stood up from the bed. Charlotte nodded positive and followed her running down to the kitchen.

"Hey. Good morning." her sister in law Angela, greeted her with a sweet smile. She was a young woman 24 years old, light brown hair, brown eyes and tall. She was studying on the local university to be a pediatrician and she stayed with Lisbon to help her with Charlotte. Lisbon refused to let her work, she wanted to focus on her studies and she took care all the bills on the house. Angela was a big help from her because her job's schedule was very tough and sometimes she had to work at nights.

"Good morning. Thanks for last night and this morning. " Lisbon respond grateful.

"No problem. You worked and I woke up very early today. I didn't have anything else to do and you needed your sleep. I made coffee, do you want some of it?" Angela replied smiling.

"Yes, thank you." Lisbon said and sat on the chair. "Charlotte, come here. Stop bothering Angela."

Charlotte went and sat down to her mother's feet and Lisbon began to feed her slowly. Angela brought her a cup of coffee and Lisbon took grateful some sips. Angela sat with them and started to eat her breakfast.

"Do you have anything to do today?" Angela started a conversation.

"Yes. I have to go to the office to complete the paperwork from my last night arrest. It won't take long. One hour the most. I would take Charlotte with me and then we will spent the rest of the day on the park." Lisbon respond softly and Charlotte let a happy laugh.

"I can keep her if you want. You don't need to bring her with you in the office." Angela offered gently.

"No, it's ok. It's Sunday. Go and have some fun with your friends. Don't worry about us."

"Fine. Clara and Betty asked me to go with them foe lunch and girls talk. Is today that CBI's event?"

"Unfortunately yes. And I have to go. God, I can't stand rich, arrogant people. I feel like I have to beg them to support us when we don't have to do it. They should be glad, not criticize about our work. " Lisbon said irritated.

"I know. But it will be good for you Teresa. You need to spent some time out. To have fun. You are a beautiful woman and you abandon yourself. Have a little life. And you never know. You may meet some nice guy out there."

"I strongly doubt about it. "Lisbon snorted. " I prefer to stay in with Charlotte."

"Well, you never know." Angela respond composed and closed the conversation and continued their breakfast peacefully.

After the breakfast, Lisbon helped Angela to clean up the kitchen and then she took Charlotte to have a bath and prepared her to leave. When they arrived at the CBI, Charlotte ran and kissed every member of Lisbon's team. Cho gave her a small rare smile to her and Van Pelt played with her while Lisbon filled her paperwork.

They stayed with the team and ordered pizza for lunch. It was a tradition for the team after they closed a case. Rigsby made funny faces to Charlotte who grinned and laughed with him. Charlotte had everyone under her little finger and she enjoyed it. She was like a angel. No one could resist to her. With her curly bright blond hair like Greg and her mother's emerald eyes, she was absolutely adorable. She loved to smile and laughed and she had a kindness heart like her mother. Even Cho melted in front of her and he couldn't resist her anything.

After the CBI Lisbon and Charlotte spend the rest of the day at the park. Charlotte played with her friends and Lisbon talked with the other mothers. It was kind of a habit, they had created a companionship and Lisbon enjoyed spending time and discussed with them. It was nice to talk and having friends outside of her job.

Around six they left the park and went back to the house. Lisbon helped Charlotte to take a shower and get dress on clear clothes. After that Charlotte went to her room and sat down to her little table and began to draw.

Lisbon watched her for some minutes smiling from the door and left with a sigh to prepare for the fundraiser. She chose a black strapless dress and she let her hair down. She applied a little makeup and wore black low heels and silver earrings. When she finished she putted on her black jacket and took her purse. She kissed Charlotte for goodnight and left her with Angela.

She started the engine of her car and left behind her house with a broken heart and a sigh of sadness. When she arrived she found her team and her boss on her table and went to them. She sat down and her boss introduced her to some rich person and began to talk about her job. Lisbon was polite with them and answered to all their questions about work but she tried to keep her personal life away from the conversation. She hated when people became noisy about her and she gave her faked condolences about her husband.

For her luck, her boss talked about her and her team's achievement to catch a famous serial killer named Red John the previous months. Lisbon with her team worked hard for two years before they caught him. It was the greatest arrest of the last years in California and her reputation became bigger after it.

Lisbon found herself uncomfortably and she was looking for an excuse to leave when she heard a male voice behind her speaking to her. She turned over and looked at a really beautiful blond man. He was smiling bright to her and offered to her his hand.

"Do you mind dance with me?" he asked her gently.

"Of course." Lisbon respond and she gave him her hand and walked to the stage. The strange man putted his hands around her and became to move softly to the music.

"Who are you?" Lisbon asked curious.

"My name is Patrick Jane. You must be Teresa Lisbon, right?" Jane replied looking at her eyes.

"Yes. You know me?" Lisbon asked confused.

"Well, everybody here talks about her big arrest. They say you are the best agent on the CBI." Jane respond softly.

"It wasn't only me achievement. My team worked very hard and helped me to catch him." Lisbon said serious. "But I think I heard your name before. What's your specialty?"

"I'm a psychic. I worked some cases with the Sac PD. "

"Oh, I see. And what exactly do you want from me Mr. psychic?" Lisbon said with a cold voice.

"What?" Jane asked confused.

"I remember when I heard your name and I know ,you see people as pawns. So what do you want from me? An access to work with the police and gain more reputation or you just want to bed me and leave me the next day?" Lisbon snapped at him.

"You are wrong Mrs. Lisbon. Do you think I am so superficial? I saw a beautiful woman and I wanted to dance with her. To get to know her." Jane respond with a voice of hurt.

"Please. You are a born liar Mr. Jane. I know how people from your circle work and live. I met a lot of them and some of them were really good but I know one thing for all you. You are all fakes and you live in the suffer of the others. You don't care to help someone. You only care to find ways to fill your bank accounts. And that's disgusting. So, drop your play and tell me the truth." Lisbon said and raised her eyebrows.

"That's not truth Mrs. Lisbon. I helped my clients. I helped them to make peace with their pasts and communicate with their love ones."

"Have you ever help someone for free Mr. Jane? And how much are you asking for your help?" Lisbon beamed to him.

Jane opened his mouth to talk again but Lisbon interrupted him and continued:

"As I said you may want two things from me. If you search for a place in my team, I'm sorry but I don't work with frauds. You can confirm it with one of your club, a woman Kristina Frye who tried with sneaky way to take the credits of one of my arrest. If you want to sleep with me, I suggest you to look to another woman because you are losing your time with me. " Lisbon said and disentangled herself from his hands as the song finished and left him without giving him time to defend himself.

Lisbon went back to her colleagues and with a polite excuse she left from the event to go home. Her boss tried to stop her but she found a way and slipped out. As she left and was safe back to her house she let a sigh of relief. She threw her shoes away and went to see Charlotte. She opened her door carefully and watched her sleep peacefully on her bed. Lisbon smiled at the sight of her daughter and went to her bedroom to change and sleep. Tomorrow was a new day, probably a new case would come and she had to be strong and rest to bear it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thanks again for your reviews. I really appreciate them. I hope you like this chapter. It starts with the new case. More soon :)**

 **The same night in a different place in California:**

A young woman entered to her apartment. She looked exhausted and let a groan of tiredness. She opened her computer and went to her room and changed her clothes. Some minutes later she heard her a sound of her computer. She went and smiled to it. She sat at her chair in front of her computer and wore her headphones. She clicked and began to talk.

"Hi. I wish I could find you inside. Won't you open your camera? Nice shirt." she said as the conversation began smiling. Before she got a answer her bell rang and she excused herself polite to leave.

She went to opened the door and she said:

"You again? Go away. I will call the police".

 **The next morning:**

Patrick Jane woke up early and stood in front of his mirror fixing his hair and clothes. He was angry with Lisbon and he wasn't used to be deny what he wanted. No woman was exception and certainly this woman. She wasn't his usual type. He preferred blond and tall but this brunette made something inside him. Her emerald eyes and her small attitude made him stared at her last night. He would get fun from her. He knew she would be a dynamite in bed and he shivered at the thought. No, he hadn't any romantic feelings for her, he only wanted to win the bet and get revenge about her behavior the previous night.

Winning a woman's heart was easy. Love and affection. Those are what every woman needs. He was used to pretend the good guy and gain the trust. Teresa Lisbon had no chance against the master. He grinned to himself on the mirror and added some of his expensive cologne. He was ready to leave when his bell rang and went to open the door.

"Hey, Patty. You are up early." his agent said and entered in the house without invitation. "Or didn't you sleep at all?" he continued and winked at Jane.

"No, I slept alone. What do you want here?" Jane asked closing the door and walked to the kitchen to make tea.

"I came to learn about yesterday. So, did you meet her? " Matt asked curious.

"Unfortunately yes. She is a tough one. It seems Kristina tried to mess up with her job and now She hates people like her or me." Jane replied and took a sip.

"That's sound serious. Do you have a plan?" Matt asked worried and Jane smirked to him.

"Don't worry. It's all settled. I approached yesterday her boss. Someone named Minelli and I offered my service to CBI. I start today on her unit. " Jane respond proudly.

"He accepted so easily?" Matt asked disbelief.

"No. I will work for pennies. And I have to sign a document that I refuse to make public my interface with them." Jane scoffed.

"And Mrs. Lisbon is ok with it?"

"She doesn't know it yet. Minelli will inform her when I arrive at his office. "

"What are your thoughts about her? Do you like her? I heard she is a beautiful woman." Matt said amused.

"She is fine. Nothing too special. I will go to enjoy it with her."

"What do you mean?"

"She thinks she knows me that she is better than me. She is a nothing. I don't like to abandon me. I am the one who abandon women. Not them. This is more than the bet. This is about gaining the game. I will break her. I will make her love me so much and then abandon her with the most cruel way." Jane said serious. "The game just begin my friend. And little Teresa will lost."

 **Later at CBI:**

Jane came out of the elevator and he followed the young officer who led him on Minelli's office. Jane entered giving the man a smile and they made a polite headshaking.

"So, Mr. Jane, are you ready to start working with CBI?" Minelli asked serious.

"Yes. I look forward for it. When can I start?" Jane respond calm.

"Whenever you want. Even today if you want it. "

"Perfect. Have you inform Lisbon?" Jane asked curious.

"Not yet. She was on the DA's office this morning. I told her to come see me when she would return. She must be here soon."

Twenty minutes later the door opened and Lisbon came inside in a hurry.

"Boss, what did you want me? A new case came and I had to go." She said immediately and she didn't see Jane who was sitting behind her.

"I won't keep you long Lisbon. I need to inform you about a new member in your team." Minelli explained calm.

"New member? When did it happen? And who is he?" Lisbon asked confused.

"It will be my joy to work with you Lisbon." Jane said smiling and stood up.

"You must to be kidding me." Lisbon said irritated and turned around to face him. "Boss, you can't be serious."

"Speak better agent. And I speak very serious. From today Mr. Jane will work with you in your team under your supervision. And I won't change my decision."

"Minelli, please don't do it to me." Lisbon said upset .

"Come on Lisbon. It will be fun. " Jane said and Lisbon gave him a dirty look but he continued "You hurt my feelings by reject me so bad."

"Like I said agent Lisbon, you have to accept it." Minelli spoke again and raised a hand to stop her "You had a new case. You can go agent and take Mr. Jane with you. You will work together from now on."

Lisbon nodded defeated and she left giving Jane a gesture to follow her.

As they were at the parking, Lisbon stood in front of Jane with cross hands and said:

"I don't like to go behind my back Mr. Jane. Do one mistake and you are off my team. Is that clear?"

"Why don't you give me a chance?" Jane asked composed.

"Because you just prove me right. You only wanted a place in my team to gain popularity about your business."

"You are wrong Teresa. I didn't. I wanted to find a way to approach you. I like you and I don't understand why you deny it. You are a beautiful woman and I really want to get to know you better."

"And I told you yesterday that you lose your time. Listen to me carefully. We will never have anything. Never. You need to accept it." Lisbon said and sat at the driver's seat.

"I will continue to try. You may change your mind." Jane respond and Lisbon rolled her eyes and started the car.

They arrived at the crime scene soon. Lisbon saw her badge and Went inside the apartment with Jane on her side. She looked at Cho and nodded him to came.

"Hey boss, the victim is Amelia Tyson 25 years old, divorced ,no children. She is a teacher and she lived alone here. Her sister found her this morning. CSI just finished and we can go inside." Cho explained and looked icily to Jane.

"Thanks Cho. Let me introduce you Mr. Jane. Mr. Jane will work with us from now on, inform Rigsby and Van Pelt." Lisbon said and left them.

Jane gave a handshake with Cho and followed Lisbon. He found her next to the body and went closer. He gave the woman a look and spoke:

"I can't see a wound and her desk is clear. Whoever kill her, he dressed her in that and placed her in front of her computer. She didn't die here."

"Did you sense it with your superpowers?" Lisbon asked sarcastic and raised a eyebrow.

"No, I understood it from the scene. She was for many hours on her desk. Her hands are sweaty and looked at her feet. Someone drag her here. Someone placed her here in this position. " Jane explained and a sound of the computer interrupted him. "What was it?"

"The computer. The power supply must be burn. I will tell Van Pelt to look at it. Let's talk to her sister." Lisbon said softly and they left.

"When was the last time you saw your sister Mrs. Tyson?" Lisbon asked polite.

"Two days ago. We went out for dinner." Mrs. Tyson respond tearfully.

"What did you do here so early?" Jane asked

"She asked me to take her to her job. Her car was broken."

"And how did you get inside?" Lisbon asked her.

"She gave me keys. "

"Do you know anyone who could hurt her? Did she have any enemies?" Lisbon asked again.

"No, No one. Everybody loved her." Mrs. Tyson respond.

"Thanks for your help. Agent Rigsby will take you to our office for more question if you don't mind." Lisbon said gently.

"Not at all." Mrs. Tyson respond and Rigsby took her away.

Cho came closer and spoke again:

"No dirty clothes and the vacuum machine missing. The house smelled chlorine."

"Ok. We have done enough here, Let's go back to the office."


	4. Chapter 4

"You are quiet. What are you thinking?" Lisbon asked Jane as they left the elevator and walked to the bullpen.

"About the case. It troubles me the position of the woman. Why did he put her in front of her computer? And I guess the forensic will come clean from sexual insult." Jane respond lightly.

"Maybe. What's your point?" Lisbon asked curious.

"Whoever did it, enjoyed it. He let her in front of the computer and went to his house and continued to watch her. The computer was still on when we arrived. I bet he was watching her until the police came."

"That's Creepy. Why would he do it? " Lisbon asked confused.

"I don't know. But I think we will have another victim soon." Jane replied serious.

"Or maybe not. The killer may be someone from her close environment. This moment we don't have anything to prove it otherwise. We must look at our victim and her life." Lisbon said calm.

"And what are we doing now?"

"We wait the results of her autopsy and fingerprints and DNA from the crime scene. I asked Van Pen to check her computer and Cho and you will have a second interview with the sister." Lisbon respond and opened the door of her office and sat behind her desk.

"Okay. Do I have a space to work?" Jane asked smiling and sat at the chair ahead of the desk.

"You can use the desk on the corner of the bullpen." Lisbon exhaled and Jane turned his head to look.

"Meh, too cold. I prefer to stay here with you." Jane respond calm and grabbed a picture frame from the desk and examined it. "Is she your daughter?" He asked gentle.

"Yes. Her name is Charlotte." Lisbon replied and smiled at the picture.

"She is beautiful. She takes after you. The only difference is her blond hair. How old is she?"

"Almost six."

"And her father? What did it happen to him?" Jane asked curious.

"He died when Charlotte was baby. Car crush. He lost the control of his car and hit a tree. " Lisbon respond sad.

"I'm sorry. It must be painful. "

"It was. Thanks." Lisbon said calm looking at him.

"And I'm sorry about going behind your back. I just needed a way to come closer to you." Jane said softly.

"But why? I'm sure being rich and famous like you, you will have a lots of women." Lisbon stated making Jane chuckled.

"I may have. It doesn't mean I date them." Jane respond and Lisbon raised an eyebrow to him.

"So, I was right. You take advantage of them and then you dump them once you slept with them." Lisbon remarked and Jane let a sarcastic laugh.

"I'm not so bad Lisbon. I never promise anything before I sleep with them. Is it bad to want to have some fun?" Jane questioned her.

"I guess not. But why do you want to date me?"

"Why not?"

"I am workaholic, a mother and I don't have your life style." Lisbon stated

"That's not a reason to not be attractive from you. Why don't you give me a chance?"

"I don't want to be hurt again." Lisbon said upset. "If you are so interested in me, you can try be my friend first. You never know what will happen. "

"I will like it." Jane respond smiling and stood up. "Now, If you excuse me, I have an interrogation to do."

Jane with Cho sat in the interrogation room with the sister of the victim and began to make questions.

"You said your sister asked you to drive her to work." Cho spoke first.

"That's right."

"Why didn't she call a taxi? Why did she ask you to drive her to her job?" Cho continued.

"I don't know. I find it weird too." she respond calm

"And why did she give you keys of her apartment?" Jane asked

"She was scared of living alone. Our parents are dead and she wanted me to have a extra key if she needed something." She respond and continued when Jane gave her a nod. "I told her to come and stay with me but she refused. She wanted to be independent".

"Do you know her ex-husband?" Cho asked her again.

"Yes. He works as an engineer."

"How was their relationship after the divorce?" Jane questioned her.

"They had problems." she respond lightly.

"Thanks for your time. We will keep contact with you if we need something." Cho said gentle.

The team was in the bullpen and Lisbon was standing in front of them and began to talk:

"I have the results of the autopsy. Our victim died from suffocation. The killer is strong enough to hold her mouth and nose close with one hand. "

"Are they any trace of self defense?" Rigsby asked.

"No, our victim was drugged. She must have taken it with her wine. The drug is common as the rape drug."

"Did she have any trace of sexual activity?" Cho asked

"No." Lisbon replied and Jane coughed with a smile. "In her back she had a wound too. The killer in his hurry to dress her hurt our victim with the zipper of her dress. "

"He dressed her? That's weird." Van Pelt interrupted her.

"That's not the most strange. Come on. You left the best for the end" Jane smirked at Lisbon.

"In her mouth, we found 4 buttons of a keyboard. " Lisbon said and saw them the picture of the evidence.

"It makes the word LOVE." Jane said composed.

"Exactly. "

"So, the killer drugged her. He didn't rape her and he dressed her himself." Cho said.

"He drugged her to make her his puppet. That's why her position in front of her computer was so tidy. He wasn't in hurry. And he left behind a signature. We have a serial killer here." Jane respond amused.

"The forensics didn't find any fingerprints in the apartment but they found on the door. They match with the ex-husband of our victim. He has sentenced before for assault to his wife. Our victim took restraint meters against him six months ago." Lisbon said again.

"Then why did we find his finger prints in the door?" Rigsby asked.

"We need a talk with him. Cho and Rigsby, go find him and bring him here. Van Pelt , continue to work with her computer." Lisbon ordered and they left immediately.

"You." Lisbon said serious to Jane " stay out of problems until I call you." she ordered him and went back to her office.

One hour later, Jane opened her office door and entered with a grin.

"I brought lunch. " Jane said and saw her the bag. He didn't wait for a answer and he opened it and offered her a box. "It's Chinese. I hope you like it."

Lisbon smiled at him and took grateful the lunch breathing deep from the beautiful smell.

"So, what are you going to do with your clients?" Lisbon asked softly and took a bite.

"I won't abandon them. I will have some meetings but after work or in my free days. I have it under control" Jane respond casual.

"Good. I don't want you to leave your old life for nothing. How did you find your first day with us?"

"It was different than I thought. I like it. " Jane respond and Lisbon looked at him strange. "I didn't like to see a young woman dead but it fascinates me all the hunt to catch the killer. I find it like a puzzle which I have to solve." Jane explained softly.

"That's a nice way to describe it." Lisbon respond with a small smile. "I was a little afraid about you. That would have been too overwhelming. It isn't easy. "

"No. Why did you choose to do it? I mean most woman become lawyers. Not cops." Jane asked curious.

"I like the action. And I wanted to catch killers, to make sure they won't hurt again." Lisbon explained.

"It's because of your mother right? I don't want to upset you. I'm just conserned."

"How do you know about my mother?" Lisbon asked serious. "Did you search from me?"

"No. I can see it. It's obvious from your body language. Your cross was given by your mother a few days before she died. You touched it unconsciously while you think something." Jane explained calm with a sweet tone.

"Jane, I want you to stop reading me and I also don't like to talk about my past. It's useless and unprofessional. " Lisbon said serious.

"Okay. Noted." Jane respond when he saw the hurt in her eyes at the mention of her mother. "I didn't want to upset you."

"Thank you." Lisbon replied lightly and they continued their lunch changing the topic.

Some hours later Jane and Lisbon watched behind the glass Cho to interrogate the ex-husband Neal Beckett.

"When did you see last time your ex-wife?" Cho asked cold.

"I haven't seen her for months. "

"Why did she have take restrained meters from you?"

"We had a bad divorce. She didn't want me near her." he respond calm.

"Mrs. Tyson had treatment at the past with fractures at her back and hands. She said to the police you hurt her." Cho said and saw him a copy of her statement.

"It was one time. I lost control..."

"Amelia Tyson was found dead in her apartment. " Cho said and Neal Beckett stayed quiet.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me?"

" Where were you last night around midnight?"

"Home. I sleep early."

"Have you ever gone to her apartment?" Cho asked and stood up walking around the room .

"No." he respond fast.

"Then, how do you explain your fingerprints there?" Cho hissed and Mr. Beckett stayed silent.

"Fine. I will give you some time to think about it." Cho said and left and went at the other side of the glass to Lisbon and Jane.

"Tell me Jane. Why do you think we have a serial killer?" Lisbon asked him serious.

"The scene of the crime was very staged. And the fact that seems the killer to enjoy it very much. He putted in her mouth buttons which made the word LOVE. It is symbolic, not random. "

"It can be a passion crime." Lisbon suggested.

"The lack of love and loneliness troubles her husband a lot." Cho respond and Lisbon gave him a gesture to go back.

Cho went in again and sat on the table beside Mr. Beckett.

"I didn't want divorce. I loved her." Mr. Beckett began. "I made mistakes but she was my life."

"You were there yesterday". Cho stated.

"She never answered the phone. I went to see her but she kicked me out and I left."

"We found your fingerprints inside the apartment too. How do you explain it?" Cho lied to him.

"Her sister let me in a week ago. I wanted to see where she lives. She hide it from Amelia. I begged her. " Mr. Beckett said and Cho left the interrogation room.

"What do you want us to do boss?" Cho asked Lisbon.

"Let him free from now. It's late. We will continue tomorrow." Lisbon respond and Cho left with a nod.

"Any plan for tonight?" Jane asked Lisbon smiling.

"Home with my daughter. You? "

"I don't know yet. I have some work with my clients.". Jane respond smiling.

"Then, I don't want to keep you. Good night Jane." Lisbon replied polite and turned to leave.

"Good night. Dream me." Jane shout after her and he knew she was rolling her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. I had a lot to do the last days. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks everybody about the support. It means a lot to me.**

Lisbon returned home and as soon she closed the door behind her, she found herself to be hugged by Charlotte.

"Mommy, you are back." Charlotte said and Lisbon hugged her back.

"Yeah. I missed you. How was your day in school? Everything is fine?" Lisbon asked with concerned.

"Yes. I played and draw new pictures. Aunt Angela took me and we went for shopping." Charlotte replied enthusiastically.

"What did you buy?" Lisbon asked smiling and took Charlotte's hand and sat together on the couch.

"Food and aunt Angela bought me a nerf gun."

"Isn't she a mom's girl?" Angela said coming to the room. "The apple will fall under the tree." she continued mocking.

"Come on. Go and bring it to show it to me." Lisbon said to Charlotte and she stood up and began to run to her room.

"How was your day? You looked tired." Angela asked serious.

"New case and a new member in my team. Both at the same day." Lisbon exhaled lightly.

"New member?" Angela asked curious.

"Yeah. I met him the other day at the fundraiser and he spoke to Minelli to work with me. He is a psychic. " Lisbon mumbled.

"And Minelli agreed? The last time, you didn't get along with Mrs. Frye. What is his name?"

"Patrick Jane. You may know him. He is quite popular and not in a good way. "

"I heard of him. He doesn't have a good reputation. Especially in his personal life. Why did he ask to join your team? What does he want?"

"Believe it or not, he said he is romantic interesting to me. That he wants to get me know better." Lisbon scoffed.

"And?" Angela asked curious.

"And what?"

"Do you like him? " Angela asked her nervously.

"He is really beautiful. And he has a way to get under your skin but no. I'm not ready to date yet." Lisbon sighed.

"Teresa, I know it's your life but you should let people closer to you. You are not only a mother and a cop. You are also a woman. And you need someone to remind you this. " Angela respond softly.

"And you think he can do it?" Lisbon asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. But you have to low your walls and go back to the game." Angela replied serious and continued without waiting a respond. "Greg won't come back. It has been five years. You need to move on. You need a new companion and a father for Charlotte. "

"What do you think I have to do? "

"Trust people. Give them a shot before you reject them. You may have Charlotte but I know a part of you miss something. You may be hurt. It's normal. But you will regret it if you won't try it." Angela suggested and they changed the topic as Charlotte came back and started to shoot Lisbon with her new nerf gun.

Meanwhile:

Jane sat at his couch and opened the case file and started to read it. He found fascinating all the thrill to catch the murderer and he found himself to enjoy working at the CBI. His new coworkers were good and honest people. They seemed to have create a small family between them and Cho and Rigsby were a little distant with him. Van Pelt was more opened to him, she believed that he has the power and she told him about her cousin Yolanda who is a psychic too. Lisbon was mad with him at the beginning but she was very professional and let her emotions away and took him with her in interviews and she explained the procedure polite.

He had worked with the police before but it was nothing like it. He found the cops boring and he did it only to gain reputation and some extra money. Having good relationships with cops was always useful in his job. He had charmed some people and he could get information about his clients from time to time.

But working with Lisbon and het team was different. He didn't feel cold and he liked to feel that he belonged in their little family. When he arrived the morning, his only task was to win the bet but during the day it wasn't his priority. Lisbon was a nice person and he enjoyed their time together. He wanted to learn more about her and her past. He couldn't read her clearly. At the references to her ex-husband and her mother he saw the sadness and the hurt. It was clear that she had a bad childhood and because of it she couldn't trust someone easily. He had a lot to do to make her open to him and it would not be a easy task. But he found himself to look forward to see her again.

He heard a knock on his door and he stood up to open the door. It was his friend Matt who entered in uninvited. Jane let out a sigh and closed the door behind him.

"How is my favorite agent? Did you catch a lot of bad guys today?" Matt joked Jane.

"It's not funny Matt. If you came to make fun, leave. I don't want company." Jane respond serious.

"I came to learn the progress and I also bring you something." Matt replied and moved a file to his direction. Jane picked it up and examined it carefully.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"Teresa Lisbon's personal file. I had to use many favors to get it." Matt explained.

"I didn't ask you to do it. Why?" Jane asked upset.

"I won't let our opportunity to flow away. " Matt said casually.

"My opportunity Matt. Not ours or yours. Mine. And I won't read it. I don't need it. " Jane respond aggressive and threw the file on the table. "You are here because of me. You worked for me. Don't forget it. " Jane continued with a loud voice. "When I will need something, I will call you. Don't take decisions alone."

"This contract is huge. We will play in a different level Patrick. The money is amazing. Our life will change forever. We will have everything we dream. " Matt remarked.

"I know. But it's my life. And I will decide it. Now leave. I have to get up early." Jane respond and showed him the door. Matt left angry, closing the door behind him loud.

The next morning:

"Morning boss." Rigsby said taking a sip of his coffee from his desk.

"Morning guys." Lisbon respond entering the bullpen looking at everybody. "Did we have any progress?"

"Nothing yet Boss." Cho replied serious.

"Van Pelt, any progress with our victim's computer?" Lisbon asked Van Pelt.

"I think I may find something. I need to run some tests first." She respond composed.

"Good. Keep working with it. Cho will help you. Rigsby, you and Jane go and talk again to the sister about the ex-husband." Lisbon ordered looking at Jane who nodded smiling and Rigsby. "I have a meeting with Minelli. He wants an update of the case." Lisbon finished and turned to leave.

Jane sat at the first passenger sit and Rigsby started the car. They drove for a while without talking until Jane broke the silence.

"Why are you and Cho distant with me? I get the feeling that you don't like me."

"We made a search for you. We don't trust you." Rigsby respond uneasily.

"I feel there is more than it." Jane pushed him.

"You don't trust people. You don't have friends. Everything to you is a game. And you always want to win that game. We think that's the reason you came to CBI. After Lisbon rejected you, you need to heal your ego. "

"You have the wrong opinion about me, Rigsby. I really like her. And Lisbon is a grown up woman. She can protect herself." Jane respond calm and composed.

"I know it. Look. Cho and I work many years with her. We are a little overprotective with Lisbon. She had been through a lot in her life and we don't want to see her devastated again. If that's only a game for you, please stop. If you really like her, we will give you an opportunity. But speaking about Cho too, if you ever hurt her, you may need to be ready to pain. Because we will come and we will find you." Rigsby respond dead serious.

"Noted my friend." Jane spoke again and looked out of the window. "It's up to you if you believe me or not." Jane murmured lost in his thoughts.

"I know I shouldn't have let him in." Ms Tyson said when Rigsby asked her why she let her sister's ex husband inside to her apartment. "I felt sorry for him. He was crying and he asked me to show him where she lived. He wanted to see if she lived comfy and good without him. More than everything he wanted to know if she had found a new man. He left when I asked him. He promised me to not go back there. "

"And your sister understood that you were the person who revealed her address." Jane said softly.

"Yeah. She asked me to give her back the key. She couldn't trust me anymore. That morning I went to leave them and asked her to forgive me. she respond with tears.

"When was the last time you saw your sister ?" Jane asked.

"The night before. She came here. She was out on a date. She was upset".

"Did she tell you his name?" Rigsby asked gentle.

"She didn't want to discuss it. She asked me to sleep here. She would explain me some other time she told me. I was puzzled because she never left her house. I believed she was afraid." she respond and went and grabbed a jacket from the chair. "She wore it the day she came here. It belonged to the man she was with. She was cold and he gave it to her. She asked me to keep it and give it away."

Rigsby took it carefully and Jane examined it. "It looks expensive." Jane said serious.

"Thanks for your help. Mrs. Tyson." Rigsby said and they left her house.

Back to the CBI:

"What is it?" Lisbon asked Van Pelt and looked at the screen of her computer.

"This is a video chat. Do you see the camera? Someone with the name 'love me' started video chat with our victim at the midnight. " Van Pelt explained.

"He made a video chat the same night she died?" Lisbon asked curious.

"According to her computer, they were talking after her death too."

"Amelia was already dead that time. The only person who could accept the video chat is our killer. So, the killer watched her all night from her camera."

"Do you see this window?" Van Pelt asked. "It's me now. And here is our victim. She must have recorded it a few days before her death. She made a test in her camera. And the killer must moved the camera. We found the camera on her screen and on the video seemed to be beside her. "

"Yeah. But something is missing. The painting. There was no painting on her room when we arrived. The killer must take it."


	6. Chapter 6

Lisbon gathered all the team and Jane for an update about the case around the large table in the bullpen.

"Our victim Amelia Tyson was member of a site named Date Online. She made her profile three weeks ago using the name Divorsed_alone." Van Pelt began and clicked on the television to show them the site.

"Date online?" Cho asked.

"Yes. It's a date site. You made a profile and then through a video camera you can communicate with other users. " Van Pelt explained.

"Amelia talked with the killer the night he died." Rigsby remarked.

"Can we find the profile with the name love_me?" Jane asked.

"That profile is not used anymore. " Van Pelt replied.

"Do you think there is a possibility our victim to give him her personal information? Like her address." Lisbon asked serious.

"Yes, it is possible." Van Pelt replied softly.

"Can we find his location?" Lisbon asked again.

"Every time you make connection with a site your computer let behind a protocol number. An IP number to the server. We can find it from the time he chatted with our victim but we need access to the server of the company." Van Pelt respond serious.

"When a member removed his account, can he create a new one?" Jane questioned Van Pelt.

"Of course. And with that way you can talk to the members of the site using another name profile." Van Pelt said plain.

"We also find fingerprints on the jacket we took from the sister." Rigsby told them and continued "They belong to someone named Maria Grayson. "

"To a woman?" Jane asked confused.

"Mrs. Grayson was in jail in 1997 for grand theft auto. " Rigsby respond serious.

"Perfect. Jane and I will go to talk to her. Cho and Van Pelt, try to get a warrant to see the data and the IP from the company. Rigsby, continue look at the past of the ex-husband and Mrs. Grayson. I want to know everything." Lisbon ordered and the team left telling 'Oh right Boss'.

Jane and Lisbon left the CBI and drove to the house where Mrs. Grayson lived. Lisbon knocked on the door and a blond woman in her forties answered and Lisbon showed to her the badge.

"Hello. I'm agent Teresa Lisbon and he is Patrick Jane. Can we come in and asked you some questions?" Lisbon asked polite.

"Of course. Please come in." she replied and they entered and went to the living room. Mrs. Grayson closed the door and went to them a little nervous.

"What is it about?" she asked gentle after she offered Jane a cup of tea and she sat down with Lisbon on the couch.

"Do you know that woman?" Lisbon asked calm and showed her a picture of Amelia.

"No. I haven't seen her before."

"Do you work somewhere?" Jane asked taking a sip.

"No, I don't" she respond composed.

"Why? You don't have any kids to take care." Jane remarked.

"After the prison, it was difficult for me to find a job. I got married two years ago and since then I lived here with my husband. My husband doesn't know about my time in jail."

"Is he here now?" Lisbon asked.

"No, he will come back soon from work."

"You don't have a problem to wait for him, right?" Lisbon asked softly.

"I don't know what to tell you. If you find it necessary. " She respond nervous.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Jane interrupted.

"It's upstairs. First door on your left." she respond and Jane let down his cup and went upstairs.

"Do you have computer in your house?" Lisbon questioned her

"My husband has one. I don't use it."

"Do you have access in the internet?"

"Yes. He uses it only. I don't know to use a computer. But one moment. I don't understand. What are you looking exactly?" Mrs. Grayson asked and that moment the door opened and her husband came in.

 **Meanwhile:**

Jane went upstairs and found a computer on the desk. He opened it and began to search the history and the files. He found the same site that Amelia used and conversations between them. He started to read them and when he heard the door he closed the computer and went downstairs.

"John, they are from the police. They came for..." Mrs. Grayson began and Lisbon interrupted her.

"Hello." Lisbon said.

"What is it going on?" he asked.

"It's about a murder. "Lisbon explained. "this woman was found dead in her apartment." Lisbon continued and showed him the picture. "Do you know her?"

"No." he respond shaking his head.

"She was fan of the internet. And like your wife told us, you are too." Lisbon said without believed him. "Do you have a web camera?"

"Yes, but I don't use it." he respond anxious.

"Do you mind to have a look at your computer?" Lisbon asked gentle.

"Don't you need a warrant to do it?" he respond a little aggressive.

"Do you know the site Date Online?" Jane asked calm entering the room. "Have you ever visited it?"

"I don't use very much the internet. I use the computer for my work." he replied nervous.

"Yeah, but your computer shows different. Mr. Sexy 38." Jane replied smiling standing beside Lisbon.

"You need to come with us Mr. Grayson." Lisbon said and she took out the handcuffs.

 **Back to CBI:**

Jane and Lisbon were in the interrogation room with John Grayson. Lisbon and Jan were sitting on the other side on the table and they began the questions.

"Okay. I made chat with Amelia. I chat with so many people on that site. " Mr. Grayson said.

"Did you ask her to meet?" Lisbon asked calm and serious.

"No." he denied shaking his head.

"Then, how did we find your jacket in her hands?" Lisbon remarked and continued. "This is her phone." she said and saw him an evidence bag with a phone inside." We found your number with your name inside."

"We talked. We exchanged phones number and we met one time. But that was on Saturday. Not Sunday. " he respond frighten.

"Did you go to her apartment?" Jane asked trying to reading his mind.

"No. No. We only went a walk with the car. She wanted to talk only. "

"But you wanted more." Jane scoffed. "There is no reason to deny it." Jane continued and Lisbon looked at him for a moment.

"Yes, but she didn't. I left when she rejected me. I thought she wanted it too. I was wrong." he respond with a trouble expression.

"That's your story. You will stay in custody today Mr. Grayson. You may want to call a lawyer." Lisbon said serious and stood up and left the room.

Jane made a coffee and a tea and went inside Lisbon's office. He offered her the cup of coffee and she took it grateful with a smile. He sat opposite and talked.

"How are you?" Jane asked with concerned.

"Fine." she respond casually. "What's your thoughts on the case?" she asked changing the topic.

"I still believe in my first theory. I don't think he did it." he respond taking a sip.

"I don't know. I like him for a suspect. He lied to us in first and he sleep around. And he has a motive and no alibi. " Lisbon replied thinking.

"Yeah maybe." Jane said raising his shoulders. "But I don't believe he is our killer."

"What makes you believe it?" Lisbon asked curious.

"His body language. If he had killed her, he would have looked so surprised when he saw us in his place." Jane respond lightly.

"He may didn't kill her but unfortunately he is our primary suspect now. I have to go where the evidences show me."

"Is that why you don't believe in my theory?" Jane asked curious.

"It's not that I don't believe you Jane. But my job is to look for evidence and not to be based on instincts." Lisbon said serious.

"And what do your instincts tell you about me? Do you trust me?" Jane asked softly.

"Time will show it Jane. It's too early to judge."

"Meh, you know you can trust me. You just don't want to admit it. " Jane respond smiling and Lisbon let a sigh and began her paperwork.

 **Later that night:**

"Come on, start!" Lisbon screamed turning her car's key in the hole . "Start, stupid car!" Lisbon shout and hit the wheel angry.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jane appeared on her window with a worried expression.

"My car broke. It doesn't turn on the engine." Lisbon sighed and got out of her car hitting the door hard.

"There is no problem. I will drive you home. Come on." Jane said casual with a smile.

"No. It's ok. I will call a taxi. It's late and I don't want to bother you." Lisbon respond gentle.

"It would be my pleasure." Jane said smiling and moved his hand on her waist pushing her into his car.

"Thank you. I hope I don't keep you from something." Lisbon spoke again when Jane began to drive.

"Don't worry. I don't have anything to do tonight." he replied plain. "What will you do tonight?"

"Like every night I will spend it with my daughter. I miss her all day."

"I would like to meet her. If she is like her mom, I know I will like her right away." Jane told her with a smile.

"Yeah right." Lisbon scoffed. "Do you mind to open the radio?"

"Not at all. Choose everything you like." Jane respond and Lisbon found a Jazz station.

"Not bad. I like Jazz too." Jane said softly.

"How do you find yourself working with us?" Lisbon asked curious.

"I actually enjoy it." Jane said honesty. "I like the team and you are good at your job. To be sincere, I thought it would have been different."

"You have worked with police before. How is different with us?" Lisbon asked confused.

"You are a good person. A good team leader. You don't treat me with arrogance or sarcasm like the others cops. You and your team seem me as equal. And I like it." Jane respond turning to look at her eyes and Lisbon could see he was honest.

"I'm happy. I know I was hard with you in first. I'm sorry about it. I don't want to create problems in our partnership. I hope the guys to be good with you too." Lisbon said serious.

"Van Pelt likes me from the beginning. With Rigsby and Cho, I had a talk. I hope I broke the ice."

"They didn't like you?" Lisbon asked disbelief.

"They worry about you. They gave me a warning not to hurt you." Jane respond serious.

"Oh my god. Serious?" Lisbon asked frowning. "Sorry about them. They crossed the line."

"It's fine. I'm happy you have people in your life to take care of you. " Jane respond giving her a smile and Lisbon repaid it with one before she relaxed back in the passenger seat.

 _ **Note: I hope you like my update. A little tease for the next chapter: Jane will meet Charlotte. And we will have a huge development in the case. I hope to see you in the next chapter :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I'm sorry about the delay. I was in a bad mood the previous days because I wrote a paper for one of my class in the university and it was bad. It's short but I will update much sooner and it will be focused on the case and not on our lovely couple. I hope you like it this chapter. It was difficult to write the scenes with Charlotte.**

It took an half hour to reach Lisbon's house and Jane stopped his car outside. Like a gentleman he went and opened her door and helped her out. He accompanied her until her front door keeping his hands on his pockets staying silence.

Lisbon searched in her bag for her keys and she turned slowly to look at him. She was touched from his offer to drive her home and she smiled to him. She was ready to speak when he talked first.

"I guess this is it. I will see you tomorrow at work." Jane said looking at the ground. "Good night Lisbon." Jane continued and turned around and started to walk to his car.

"Jane?" Lisbon shouted at him letting a sigh and took a step toward Jane feeling a little scared.

Jane stopped and turned when he heard his name. Her voice was low and sweet and his heart bounded happily on his chest.

"I know you wished you could have done something else tonight but thanks for the drive." She said with a bright smile. "It's not too late. Do you want a cup of tea? It's the least I can do for you after all the trouble."

"I would like it. " Jane responded smiling and went beside her.

Lisbon nodded and opened her front door slowly. She went inside first and Jane followed her in. Lisbon closed the door behind him and Jane examined her house. It was much smaller from his house. A small living room with a couch , a television and a bookcase. On the walls there were pictures and some paintings. Jane's focus caught by some pictures where Lisbon's ex-husband was. He was smiling bright having Lisbon on his arms and his head on her shoulder. He has never seen Lisbon so happy and peaceful before. The paintings were painted obviously by a child and Jane's mind went to Charlotte. There were beautiful and sweet. Charlotte drew mostly her mother making a small family. It was clear the absent of her father and how it bothered her. Jane felt suddenly sad about the little child and Lisbon.

Lisbon returned a few minutes later and offered him a cup of tea. He accepted it smiling and took a small sip. It was different from his usual tea but it was surprising tasty. He sat beside her on the couch and spoke first.

"Your house is nice. I like the paintings." Jane said showing the wall behind them.

"Thanks. My daughter did them. " Lisbon explained softly.

"Where is she?" he asked curious.

"Sometimes after school she goes to the neighbor's house and plays with their little daughter. I called them and they will bring her soon."

"It must be difficult to raise her alone." Jane said with care.

"It has difficulties but I have help and I can take care of it better." Lisbon responded neutral.

"In the pictures there is another female person." Jane noticed.

"Yes. She is my sister in law, Angela. She lives with us and she is a huge help for me."

"That's nice of her. " Jane remarked smoothly.

Jane found himself relax and enjoyed Lisbon's company. A few minutes later the bell rang and Lisbon stood up and opened the door quickly. As she opened it, she opened her arms and hugged Charlotte tight on her chest. Jane watched fascinating the lovely scene in front of him and when they broke the hug, Lisbon said goodbye to her neighbor and Jane gave Charlotte a bright smile.

"Hi. You must be Charlotte. I'm Patrick Jane. I work with your mother." Jane said to Charlotte with a sweet tone looking at her.

"You work with uncles Cho, Rigsby and aunt Grace too?" she asked standing next to the couch.

"That's right. You are more beautiful than photos." Jane responded sincere.

"Thanks." Charlotte said blushing.

"Charlotte, come on. Let's eat dinner." Lisbon said serious when she closed the door and pointed the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry mommy." Charlotte mumbled. "We can eat pop corn with the movie." she continued innocent.

"No. That is not food. Go and wash your hand. " Lisbon said serious crossing her arms.

"Fine." Charlotte responded defeated and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Jane. I have to feed her." Lisbon explained uneasily.

"It's ok. What movie will you see and she is so exciting?"

"Probably some Disney movie. She loved them. " she said walking to the kitchen and Jane followed her. "Are you hungry? I can serve you a plate too."

"No, there is no reason to bother you. I'm ok. Thank you" he responded softly.

"It's no problem. I will do it for Charlotte. It's no trouble a plate more." Lisbon said mind serious.

"Fine. But a little bit." Jane said smiling. "Can I do anything to help?"

"No. Just sit on the table. " she responded usual.

Ten minutes later they sat at the small table. Lisbon and Charlotte sat beside each other and Jane opposite them. Lisbon helped Charlotte with the food and Jane watched the adorable and loving scene they created. He found Charlotte adorable and a sweet little girl. She was beautiful and with her blond hair she looked like a angel. She never stopped to smile and her eyes were clear, something he had never met before in his life.

"Will you stay with us tonight? Today it's movie night." Charlotte asked Jane exciting.

"Charlotte, he needs to go home. He will wake up early tomorrow." Lisbon spoke before Jane.

"Actually I would love to stay for the movie. What do you want us to see?" Jane asked smiling at Charlotte.

"Frozen! " Charlotte responded amused.

"Ok. But I haven't seen it, so is anything I need to know?"

"It's about two sisters. Anna and Elsa. Elsa is the oldest and she has powers. She can freeze and create snow but at the beginning she can't control it and her sister helps her to accept her powers and use them for good. " Charlotte explained softly.

"Interesting. Are they princesses?" Jane asked with a smile.

"Yes. Elsa is a Queen!" Charlotte said enthusiastically.

"I can't wait to see that movie then." Jane replied and they continued their food.

An half hour later they were sitting on the couch and the movie began. Charlotte sat on the middle with Jane and Lisbon on her sides. She hold a huge bowl of pop corn and they watched the movie. Charlotte sang the song perfectly during the movie which made Jane and Lisbon grinned both with her. At the end Charlotte was asleep on her mother's shoulder and Jane helped Lisbon and carried her to her bed. Lisbon putted a soft blanket upon her and they left the room turning off the lights and closing the door slowly.

"It's late. I should be going." Jane said. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. Good night Jane." Lisbon replied softly.

Jane went and opened the door. Before he left he walked to her side and gave her a kiss on her cheek surprising Lisbon. He glanced at her once more time before he left closing the front door behind him.

The next morning:

Lisbon dropped Charlotte to her school when she reserved a call telling her that they found a body with the same scene like Amelia Tyson. Lisbon informed the team and they arrived at the victim's house an hour later.

"Her name is Maria Ballas. She is thirty years old. Divorced, no children. The room and her position were exactly like our first's victim." Cho said and followed Jane and Lisbon inside the apartment. The forensic had just finished and they went closer to the body.

"I think we can talk about a serial killer. Jane was right." Lisbon said serious.

"Cho, you wear gloves. Open her mouth and see for the buttons." Jane said to Cho and he did it with a nod carefully.

"What time did they find her?" Lisbon asked calm.

"Around seven. They heard the sound of the computer to turn off when the police arrived." Cho responded icy.

"Tell Van Pelt to take the computer with her." Lisbon said and they heard loud voices from outside and went to check it.

"Miss, you can't enter." a policeman said pushing her out of the apartment.

"Why don't you let me in? I live here." the unknown woman screamed.

"Hello. I'm agent Teresa Lisbon. Please follow me to the living room." Lisbon said and made a nod to the policeman to let her.

As long as they were in the living room the woman asked what happened to her sister Maria. Lisbon explained the situation to her and she helped her sit on the couch.

"How long did she live here?" Lisbon asked serious and calm and saw Jane entered the room.

"One years. She came after her divorce. "

"Were you close with your sister?" Lisbon asked here.

"Yes. We were close."

"Did she tell if she was seeing someone? " Jane asked her offering a tissue.

"Yes. She told me she met someone. I was happy for her. I wanted her to find someone after her divorce. "

"Where did she meet him? At work or.." Lisbon asked

"No, No. She met him at a site. She told me they were talking and she liked him. They had plans to meet each other someday."

"Thanks for your help Miss Ballas. We will keep touch with you." Lisbon said calm and went back inside.

"Boss, I was ready to call you." Van Pelt said sitting in front of the computer.

"I thought the computer was closed." Jane remarked beside Lisbon.

"I changed the power supply and now it works. " Van Pelt explained. "Our victim was member at the same site like Amelia Tyson. She was talking with someone with the nickname 'Friend for you'. Our killer putted a virus on the computers. That's why the power supply was burnt. Clever." Van Pelt continued.

"Can someone film and take pictures from the camera?" Jane asked thinking.

"Of course. You can save them as a movie file." Van Pelt responded.

"What are you thinking?" Lisbon asked him

"He creates a theatric scene on his murders and he puts the victims as protagonists it shows an artistic concern. " Jane replied.

"He leaves the computers open and then goes home and continue to watch his play." Jane continued.

"And he may post them online. This moment his murders may be on the internet." Lisbon finished his thought.

"Exactly." Jane said with a small smile.

"We need to go to the company of this site. Cho, did you get that warrant?" Lisbon asked serious.

"Yes. I got it this morning." Cho responded.

"Perfect. Van Pelt and Jane come with me." Lisbon said and left.


	8. Chapter 8

***/AN I promise to update soon and I did it. 1000 works. small but it has progress on the case. The next chapter is going to be huge and it would be the last of this case. I want to thanks everyone who review, follow and favorite in the last chapters. /***

"Excuse, do you mean that a murderer is a member of our site and he dates his future victims? " The director of the site said to Lisbon, Jane and Van Pelt sitting on his chair behind his desk.

"Exactly." Lisbon said serious. "Do you find it impossible?"

"Of course. Our site directs to the modern people who don't have much free time. We give them the chance to communicate and come to touch with others quickly and safe. Of course the technology doesn't give us the chance to know the intentions of every member. " he responded calm.

"Do you check your emails? Did you any complaint" Van Pelt asked.

"Of course. Every time we heard about a complaint, we are forced to check it and we remove the members who lie. " he replied softly.

"And if someone give fake information?" Jane asked.

"He can't. Our site is designed to decrease the possibility of fakes information. It's a place where people makes serious dates and meet people who have the same interestings. " he responded again. "The entrance in our site is for people over twenty one years old."

"How can you ensure it?" Lisbon asked curious.

"We work together with all the ADSL providers. And we make a very good check to all of our members. Of course, the camera is required to know better the others".

"We need access to yours servers and your digital bookcases. " Van Pelt informed him and left the room.

"Don't you need a warrant for it?" he said a little aggressive.

"We got one." Lisbon replied and showed it to him.

 **Later that afternoon back at CBI:**

"The guy is a ghost. He left a different IP address every one minute he was online on the site. I admit it. Our killer is a computer genius." Van Pelt said defeated.

"A hacker who kill with a very specific way." Lisbon exhaled softly.

"He choose women who were hurt emotion in the past. Beautiful, brunettes and young. And they need someone to communicate and trust. " Jane said serious.

"Even now he can speak with his next victim." Cho said irritate.

"Van Pelt when did he create the profile with the name 'Friend for you'?" Lisbon asked

"10 hours after the murder of our first victim." she responded

"So, one of the new profiles is going to belong to our killer." Jane said softly.

"Every hour they had over of 200 new members. This site is very popular." Van Pelt replied.

"Then, we have only one solution. We will catch him where he will be. " Jane said

"What do you mean?" Rigsby asked confused.

"We will create a profile and we will try to find him. We will create and he will fall into our trap." Jane explained .

"It can work. I can built a server and follow the IP addresses. If we can talk with him over a minute I can find his true IP." Van Pelt replied.

"And how will we be sure if he is our guy?" Lisbon asked.

"I will be there and watch from another screen. I can read people. I will know if we find him." Jane said serious and composed.

"Also I can find him from the list I have from the company. It's not impossible boss." Van Pelt said enthusiastically.

"And how will we lure him?" Cho asked. "If he show you he won't speak with you not even a second."

"He won't speak with me." Jane responded rolling his eyes.

"Then who?" Cho asked and Jane pointed with his head to Lisbon.

"What? What? No. You can't be serious guys. There is no way." Lisbon said uneasily.

"Boss, it's our only solution. We don't have anything." Van Pelt responded calm and Lisbon let a sigh.

"When can you have it ready?" Lisbon asked Van Pelt defeated.

"Tomorrow is going to be ready." she replied calm.

"Fine. Do it." Lisbon responded and went to her office.

"Let me know when you create her profile. I want to tell you what to write in." Jane said serious to Van Pelt and she nodded and left.

Rigsby and Cho began to help by decorating one of the rooms to look like a house and Jane made a cup of tea and went to find Lisbon.

"Lisbon, do you think...?" Jane said and he stopped when he saw Lisbon sitting behind her desk with close eyes and a sad expression. "Is everything alright, Lisbon?"

"Mmm, yes. I was thinking to ask someone from Undercover unit to come and help us. They are good people and more experience than me." Lisbon responded opening her eyes meeting his.

"Then it's time to learn it. It won't be difficult." Jane said quickly and softly.

"Well, no, I supposed it's not but..."

"Then it's all set. You would be great. I know it." Jane interrupted here and left fast without giving her time to change her mind again.

The day finished early and Lisbon left when she finished her paperwork. Cho and Rigsby followed her an hour later and Jane with Van Pelt stayed until late that evening making Lisbon's profile on the date site. Tomorrow they had a serial killer to meet and catch. It was going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

_**/*AN: New chapter. Focused on the case. I didn't finish the case. i decide to make a cliff hanger. :) I hope you like it. /***_

Lisbon arrived late at night at her home. She played with Charlotte and watched television together and then she went to her bed. Lisbon stayed awake thinking about tomorrow. She putted a glass of wine and sat on the couch with a sigh.

"Someone can't sleep tonight it seems." Angela spoke as she entered the house. "What's going on?" she continued and sat beside Lisbon.

"It's about work. Tomorrow I have to stand in front of a camera with my coworkers to watch and flirt with strangers." Lisbon exhaled heavily.

"Okay. I don't know what it means." Angela replied frown.

"It's about a case. Our killer finds his victims through a date site. His victims are same with me. Similar age, brunettes, alone woman and small. " Lisbon explained softly and took a big sip of her wine.

"And you will try to find him. To talk with him. Identify him " Angela said serious.

"Yeah. I try to find someone from the undercover unit to replace me but I failed. There is no one available this moment." Lisbon said casual.

"And you have to do it now. Actually I don't think it's a bad idea." Angela responded serious.

"What?" Lisbon asked puzzled.

"Well, first, it will help you to find your killer and second it will be good for you. You will get out of your comfort zone. " Angela replied calm.

"I can't believe I take date advices from my sister in law." Lisbon mocked her.

"Someone must talk to you about it." she responded casual. "You need to get out there someday. And in my opinion you need someone to remind that you are not only a mother and a cop. You are more than it." Angela said and stood up to leave.

"Angela? I don't know how late I will finish tomorrow. Do you mind take Charlotte with you ?" Lisbon asked her before she left the room.

"Not at all. I will take her with me at the group study. I will call you to inform you." Angela replied with a small smile. "Good night Teresa." she continued and went upstairs.

Lisbon stayed there drinking one more glass of wine. When she felt more relaxed, she went back to her bed and slept immediately.

The next day Lisbon didn't make her usual preparation to go to work. She wore a nice white dress, she applied some makeup and wore earrings. If she wanted to lure the killer, she had to look like a ordinary woman and not scream cop from miles.

Lisbon arrived at work and she felt awkward and she already was the center of the attention. She could heard the whispers around her and some guys winked and whistled to her. As the door of the elevator closed on her floor, she let a sigh and went to the bullpen. Her heart pounded fast from the nervous and she greeted everyone with her usual professional voice.

"Good morning boss." Van Pelt said and stayed speechless for a while. "You look good." the agent continued with a smile.

Cho and Rigsby couldn't stop looking at her, admiring her, trying not to bring her in a difficult position.

Jane who was sitting on the couch at the edge of the room with a cup of tea in his hands, stood up from the couch abandoned his tea on the table and approached her slowly appreciating the view. His eyes ran from head to toe and Lisbon thought that she saw his eyes darkened.

"I thought I should wear something nice and not my usual work clothes." Lisbon said trying to stay steady.

"I don't think anyone will resist you." Jane said softly getting closer to Lisbon.

Everyone in the room sensed the change in the air and Lisbon dragged her gaze from Jane and spoke again to the team.

"I will make a coffee. Tell me when we will be ready to begin." she said and walked away feeling Jane's eyes on her back.

Jane grinned to himself and head to the kitchen where Lisbon was. She was just finished her coffee when Jane went beside her his , supporting himself to the counter grinning to her.

"You look really good. You should wear dresses more often." he said looking at her eyes.

"Uh, thank you." Lisbon responded blushing. "It seemed more fitting for the undercover."

"Of course. Are you nervous?" Jane asked as they made their way to her office.

"A little yes." Lisbon replied uneasily.

"Don't worry. I'll have your back."

"Thanks." Lisbon said laughing at him.

A little later the door opened and Van Pelt told them they were ready to begin. Jane and Lisbon followed her into one of the meetings room. Cho and Rigsby had made a great job decorated the place and the background didn't look at nothing like work. There was a bookcase filled with books, CDS and they placed pictures on the wall. It seemed like home.

Lisbon took her place in front of the pc and Jane with Van Pelt were from the other side of the camera working on the computer. Cho and Rigsby let the room and continued their search with the hope to find something to help.

"Okay. Let's begin. What name did you choose for me?" Lisbon asked softly getting comfortable in the chair.

"Broken heart. " Van Pelt answered. "Whoa ,the broken heart has ten calls. "

"Our killer will have a romantic username. So, the sex_machine35 is out." Jane said amused.

"Okay. And here is your first. Good luck boss." Van Pelt said and accepted the first call.

"Hey, I'm the lonely_soul. How are you?" A man said when he appeared in the screen.

"Good. And you?"

"Fine. I'm Carl Bloom."

"Teresa Watts."

"Teresa? You have a lovely name. I'm happy to meet you."

"Me too. " Lisbon said and Jane made a nod to cut him. "Thank you for your time but I have to close you." Lisbon continued and Van Pelt finished the call.

"Everybody will be like him?" Lisbon asked upset.

"He was our first. Have patient. Next. is up." Jane responded and accepted a new call.

"Hey." Lisbon said to the new man.

"Hi. I'm thirty years old and I occupy with classic music. You?"

"I'm not thirty years old and I don't like classic music. But it's not important. If you want, we can discuss it."

"I like the smart women." he said and Jane let a laugh nodding to close him.

"I change my mind. I like only Jazz. Bye." Lisbon said abruptly and closed him.

"It's a waste of time." Lisbon said irritated.

"I'm so happy I'm not doing it." Van Pelt said laughing and accepted the new call.

"Hey. I'm Matt Clark. "

"Teresa Watts."

"I live with my mother. I don't want to leave her alone. Do you want to meet her?" he asked immediately making both Jane and Van Pelt burst into laughs.

"Thank you for the offer but it's too early to meet your mother. Really too early." Lisbon responded and closed him with a moan.

"I cry for the humanity. And I have a daughter." Lisbon scoffed. "Give me the next."

"Hey. I'm Teresa Watts."

"Eddie Landon. I work as an engineering. You?"

"I am a nurse."

"What do you like?" he asked flirtatious.

"What do you mean?" Lisbon asked him back.

"In sex. What are you embarrassing?"

"Not exactly but don't you think..?" Lisbon responded and he interrupted her.

"Can I see you naked at the camera?"

"No. No, you can't. Bye." Lisbon said and turned off the call.

 _ **A few hours later:**_

everybody were tired and Lisbon stretched her arms. She took a sip from her fifth coffee that day and they were ready to give up when Lisbon accepted a new call.

"Hi." she said softly.

"Hi. I see that you are in for a long time. I read your profile over ten times."

"You learn it out."

"Jerome."

"Teresa Watts."

"Are you always introduce yourself with your last name?" he replied and pulled Jane's attention.

"Yes, because I think it's more right."

"Jerome Parande. "

"Nice to meet you."

"You write on your profile that you are divorce. What are you looking now?"

"A new acquaintance." Lisbon responded calm and Lisbon saw Jane to whispered something on Van Pelt.

"Do you not looking for love?"

"Love? I don't think I can love again. You?"

"I look. I want someone to love and love me back. I know it sounds difficult."

"And you think you can find it from here?" Lisbon asked curious.

"Maybe. But I find you special." he replied smiling and accidentally his glass of water dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry. wait a minute I have to clean it out." He continued and stoop sown from his desk. When he left from the camera they saw a painting on the background and they identified it from the first victim.

"Jerome, are you ok?" Lisbon asked serious.

"Do you do anything with your computer?" he said when he was back on camera.

"Me? No. It's maybe from the water." Lisbon said trying to keep him online gaining time for Van Pelt to trace him but he closed her immediately and Lisbon threw the headphones on the desk.

"I lost him. Do you have him?" Lisbon asked with agony.

"Wait a second." Van Pelt said and after a while she said smiling. "I got him."

Jane and Lisbon let out a breath and Lisbon approached them. Van Pelt worked for a while and after two minutes she saw them his file.

"Robert Greer. Director. Suicide, arson, drugs and many more." Van pelt said reading.

"I remember him. I read about him in the newspaper. His actress made complaint against his." Jane said serious.

"Do you have an address? " Lisbon asked.

"Yes." Van pelt responded

"Gear up. We need to move fast." Lisbon ordered and they left right away to his house.

When they arrived they had to break the door to enter and they found it empty. Inside the found the keyboards with the missing buttons, the painting and many more evidence of his crimes. Van Pelt opened his computer and found the videos he kept from the murders. Lisbon ordered them to put out a warrant for his arrest and she send them home. There was nothing they could do about it. They had to wait now.

 **Two hours later:**

Lisbon stopped for groceries on her way back. She hold them in one hand and with the other talked on the phone with Angela and Charlotte.

"How are you sweetheart?" Lisbon asked Charlotte with a loving voice.

"Fine mommy. Aunt Angela let me watch a movie and she read me a fairy tale."

"That's nice. I will see you later. Be careful and try to be a good girl, okay?"

"Okay, mommy. Love you."

"Love you too, honey." Lisbon said and hung up. She putted her phone in her pocket and opened slowly her front door. When she was inside, someone grabbed her from her back and putted a fabric on her nose. Everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: The case is finally finished. I hope you like the end. new case will come in 2 chapters from now. Till then, I will focus on Jane and Lisbon. Hope you like this chapter.**

The rain started suddenly. The sound of the rain was loud outside. The sky was dark and filled with clouds. Jane was alone back on his apartment and prepared a cup of tea for himself. He groaned with frustration. The killer was still free and he still hadn't made a progress with Lisbon. He was confidence and he should continue to believe there is still hope to win her, even if he couldn't see it.

Jane knew that he had to start and plan a new strategy, if he still wanted to win the bet. He never liked to lose but he didn't want to hurt Lisbon anymore. He respected her and he liked her as a friend. He didn't have any friend. Matt didn't fill that category. Lisbon and the team made him realized how empty was his life before. Meaningless clients and meaningless one night stands. He didn't have anyone to rely on or trust. His only close people he had were from his carnival days. He saw them twice a year and he was looking forward to meet them that weekend.

The last days made him more happy. He was looking forward to meet them and talk with them. For the first time he did a good job and he was helping someone and not because of the money. All the thrill of finding and catching the suspects caused him great enthusiasm.

Jane shook his head to clean his thoughts and grabbed his cup and walk to his living room. Previously he had asked Van Pelt to give him a copy of the videos they found on the killer's computer. She was hesitated at the beginning but he had his way to charm someone to gain with purpose.

He putted his cup on the table and opened his laptop. He watched with attention the videos trying to read and understand his actions. Jane continued to watch until something caught his attention. On the screen Lisbon, Cho and he appeared and they were talking about the case. He remembered at the first victim's apartment when they heard the computer to turn off.

Without losing more time, Jane grabbed his cell phone and called Lisbon. After three failed tries, he gave up and left his apartment driving fast to her house. He called Cho and the rest of the team to inform them during his journey to Lisbon's house.

When he arrived, Jane didn't see anyone else. It seemed he reach first to her house and without hesitated he went inside. He opened the door slowly using a wire and went inside noiselessly. Beside the front door Jane found groceries bags and Lisbon's cell phone.

He made his way inside and he found them on Lisbon's room. Lisbon was in front of her computer, in the same position with the other victims and the killer was beside her making her hair and the camera. Jane approached them slowly but Robert Greer saw him and pulled out a knife.

"Don't come close or I will kill her." he said first turning the knife on Lisbon's neck.

"I try to understand you Robert. I try to understand what you are doing." Jane said calmly

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Greer asked tense.

"I'm a viewer. Who looks something fake in front of him. Something staged. Without a soul. "

"Shut up" Greer shouted loud.

"I remember one of your movies. At the year 2004, right? You asked to one of your actor to cut himself at the reality because of the scene. It looked to me very fake". Jane told him calmly.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to upset me and make me sad to let your friend free? Don't worry. She will be free soon. If you are carefully, you may see her soul when she will die." Greer responded.

"You are crazy. You are a failure." Jane provoked him.

"Me? Do you know how many people will watch it? How many will speak for my videos?" he replied laughing.

"Maybe. They will watch them with disguise and a quandary. How can someone be so untalented?" Jane provoked him and Greer rushed to him with the knife. Before he had the change to hurt Jane, Cho entered the room and grabbed Greer making facing the wall hard and handcuffed him.

Jane without losing time went to Lisbon and checked her pulse. She looked fine but she was unconscious. Jane took a perfume from her bedside table and putted under her nose. Lisbon began to opened her eyes a few seconds later. When she gain her senses she looked terrified at Jane and Cho. Cho gave her a small smile taking Greer out of her room and Jane caressed her hair gentle whispering that everything was okay. Lisbon relaxed and took a big breath and she found herself on Jane's embrace holding her tight. She let a sign and close her eyes trying to calm herself.

They stayed like that for some minutes till Lisbon released herself from his arms and look at him puzzled.

"What did it happen? How did you come here?"

"He came after you. I watched the videos. You were on them. He knew who you are when he talked to you on the site." Jane explained softly. "Then I tried to call you and you didn't answer. I called Cho and I came here."

"Thanks Jane." Lisbon said grateful. "Why me?"

"He though it could be more special. He would have won more fame." Jane replied.

"What time is it? Is Charlotte here?" Lisbon asked worried.

"It's almost ten. No, she isn't here yet." he replied and helped her stood up.

Lisbon made an excuse and went to fresh up on the bathroom. Jane went downstairs to the kitchen and prepared tea for both of them. Ten minutes later, she called his name. Jane grinned and walked through the other room. Lisbon took her cup smiling and gave orders to Cho and the rest of the team who have just arrived to take Greer to CBI. The team nodded and left immediately.

"Where is Charlotte?" Jane asked when they were alone.

"With my sister in law. They will be back soon. I called them when I was upstairs." Lisbon responded softly.

"Then I should leave. You must be tired." Jane said and stood up to leave.

Lisbon nodded and said:

"Thank you, Patrick. For everything."

Jane smiled as he shut the door behind him. Back to his apartment, Jane lied down on his couch. Lisbon began of trust him but he hadn't won her yet. That would take a lot of work and he grinned at the challenge.

The next morning, Jane stopped to buy coffee and donuts for Lisbon and the team. When he arrived, they were already there and worked hard doing their paperwork. He left their coffees on their desk and went to find Lisbon inside her office. he entered without knocking and spoke:

"Good morning Lisbon." he said cheerfully giving her coffee and opening the box of donuts on her desk.

"Morning." Lisbon replied casual. "Donuts?" she asked amused.

"I thought all the cops eat them." Jane responded "You can see it as a celebration for closing the case."

"Thanks." Lisbon said and picked one "But we have a case close tradition already." and took a bite.

"Can I ask what?" Jane said and sat on the chair opposite Lisbon.

"Pizza. We started two years ago and now it's kind of tradition for us. If you are here till lunch, you can join us."

"Where else could I be?"

"There is nothing you can do today. Cho and Rigsby took a confession and now all we have to do is paperwork." Lisbon explained softly. "You can help if you want"

"Meh too boring. How are you? Did you tell to Angela and Charlotte about last night?"

"I'm okay. I spoke to Angela. Charlotte heard us. She was scared. She slept with me yesterday. " Lisbon responded with a broken voice.

"She loves you. She doesn't want to lose you."

"I know. And it makes me scared a little too." Lisbon sighed.

"Why?" Jane asked puzzled.

"I know how it is to grown up with one parent. I can't imagine herself if something happen to me. I don't want her to be alone." Lisbon said emotionally.

"She won't. You will be fine." Jane stated seriously.

"You can't know it. I have a dangerous job."

"Of course I know it." Jane replied. "I am a phychic, remember?"

"Yeah, of course." Lisbon chuckled. "Silly me."

"Anyway. Do you have any plans the weekend?"

"No. I will be home with my daughter. Why?"

"I want you to take you out Lisbon. " Jane responded calm.

"I don't know Jane. I enjoy your company but I can't." Lisbon replied nervous.

"Come on Lisbon. It will be just dinner. Nothing more. All I want is to have a nice dinner at a restaurant with you. I won't pressure you to something you don't want. Is it so bad?"

"I guess not..." Lisbon said admitted. She couldn't deny him forever but she wasn't ready yet.

"Then it settled. When do you want to take you out?"

"Sunday will be fine." Lisbon commented.

"Sunday night then." Jane smiled and stood up. "I have an appointment with one client. I will be back for pizza. " Jane continued and left.

Lisbon looked up at her watch after finishing her paperwork. It was three pm. Cho had knocked her door ten minutes before informing her that he ordered pizza. Lisbon gathered all her files on her desk and moved to get up. When she entered the bullpen the team and Jane were around the meeting table.

"Case closed pizza is here" Rigsby announced and everyone sat down.

Jane sat beside Lisbon and Rigsby with Cho on the other side. Van Pelt sat close to the window between them. They all began to eat making a small comfortable talk. Jane entertained them with some magic tricks and they all found their selves to relax and having a good time.

They left early that day from CBI. They didn't take a call for a murder and they were free all the weekend. Van Pelt and Rigsby would spent their weekend away in a trip and Cho would visit some old friends. Lisbon took Charlotte from her school and Jane went back to his apartment.

He didn't have any appointments and he lied down to his couch drinking a tea and reading newspaper. After two hours he was bored to death. He let a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He felt alone. He would see his old friends tomorrow and until then he didn't have anything to do. An idea crossed his mind and stood up fast and took his jacket and left.

When he arrived to Lisbon's house, he heard music from inside. Before he knocked, Jane looked carefully from the window and he witnessed an adorable scene. Lisbon and Charlotte dance barefoot together. Jane grinned at the scene they created. They swayed through the living room and laughed . Lisbon wore a jersey with her name and the number 99 on her back. Jane could never imagine the badass Lisbon to dance to some spice girl music. She always surprised him.

He watched them carefully and when the music stopped, Jane waited some minutes before he knocked her door. Lisbon opened and frowned when she saw him.

"Jane, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Lisbon asked him with concern and she let him inside closing the door.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine. I came to make a proposition to you and Charlotte" Jane explained softly.

"Mom. who was it?" Charlotte shouted running in the room.

"Charlotte, do you remember my coworker Mister Jane?" Lisbon said casual and Charlotte nodded.

"I came to make a proposal to both of you." Jane said "Tomorrow I will visit some friends. They are here with the carnival and I thought to ask you to join me. You can play, watch the shows and I will meet you Daisy."

"Who is Daisy?" Charlotte asked.

"Daisy is an elephant. She belongs to my friends Sam and Pete."

"Elephant?" Charlotte said and her face brighten up. "Can we go mommy?" Charlotte asked hopefully her mother.

"Yes, we can. Are you sure Jane?" Lisbon asked serious.

"I am. I will come tomorrow morning to take you." Jane said smiling and left.

 **Later that night:**

Jane was lying down to his bed trying to sleep when he heard knocking on his door. Groaning he stood up and went to answer it. As soon he opened the door, he found himself in a tight hug and lips on his mouth. Jane recovered fast from the shock and shook away the woman.

"Clara, what are you doing here?" Jane asked aggressive crossing his arms on his chest.

"I miss you Patrick. I was away for a show and I came back today. Don't you like my surprise?" she said seductively and ran her hands on his cheek.

"No, I don't like surprises. And I want you to leave." Jane said removing her hand.

"Come on Patrick. We had fun the last time. " she tried again.

"Listen Clara, it was one time thing, nothing more." Jane responded serious.

"Come on. I know you feel lonely. Kristina told me about the bet. I understand. I'm not jealous. Everyone makes sacrifices for their careers. It doesn't create a problem between us. We can be secret until you earn the job." Clara suggested smiling.

"Listen to me. I don't want anything from you. We have nothing. Now, please leave my house." Jane replied and opened his door.

"You can't be serious. " she replied irritated.

"Oh I am. Goodbye Clara. It won't bother me if I don't see you again."

"You will regret it Patrick. Remember my words." she yelled and left slamming the door hard on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note: Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter. They made me so happy. Here is the new chapter. It was fun for me to write it. Please don't hate me for the last sentence. We are at the seven day. Will Jane win the bet? I will reveal it on the next chapter. Till next time. Hope you like it. :)**_

Jane arrived early the next day to pick them up. Lisbon let out a sigh and looked beside to her daughter. Charlotte was smiling and she wanted to go to the carnival. She was exciting from the moment Jane had asked them to come along with him. Lisbon was hesitated but she agreed. She couldn't refuse his proposal when she saw Charlotte's begging eyes.

After a fifty minutes ride, they reach to their destination. Charlotte jumped out of the car and Lisbon walked to her side and took her hand. The moment they entered the carnival, Jane began to talk and greeted people. Some of them looked at Lisbon and Charlotte with a weird expression and other just made a small polite conversation with them.

"Let's see. What do you want first to do?" Jane asked softly Charlotte.

"I want to see Daisy." Charlotte replied enthusiastically.

"Okay. Let's go to find my friends Sam and Pete then." Jane responded and leaded the way.

"You seem to like and fit with the people here. Why did you leave?" Lisbon asked calm.

"Well..." Jane began and let a sigh "Carnies are good people but you know you're either with the show or you're not. There's nowhere in the middle. And if you're not with the show, then you're a mark. You are a sucker. And I didn't like that." Jane explained . "They are gonna tell you're a cop. Be prepare for it."

"Really? People very rarely guess I'm a cop." Lisbon said with disbelief.

"Patrick Jane. Son of a bitch." a man voice came from behind them and they turned to look.

Jane and the old man laughed at each other and they hugged happily.

"I heard you work with police but I didn't believe it. But you are here with a real one." the old man said looking at Lisbon. "And who is that little cute one?" he continued showing Charlotte.

"Pete, this is my good friend Teresa Lisbon and her daughter Charlotte. " Jane explained smiling at them.

"If you are with Jane, I guess you are okay with me." Pete replied and offered Lisbon his hand for handshaking.

"Thanks. " Lisbon responded composed.

"You know, I haven't seen you for a while." Pete said referring to Jane.

"Well, you know. Business." Jane responded calm.

"Yeah, I know. So, what brings you here?" he asked and he noted them to follow him.

"I wanted to see you and I promised to Charlotte to show her Daisy."

Pete let a laugh and knocked the door of a airstream.

"Hey, Sam. Come on out here. I got a surprise for you, honey." Pete said loudly and the door opened.

"Oh, look at you." Jane said and opened his hands to hug Sam but she gave him a slap.

"Aaah, what was that for?" Jane asked caressing his cheek.

"Detroit." she snapped at him

"Oh, yeah. Fair enough." Jane agreed with her.

"So, what's with the state trooper?" Sam asked serious crossing her arms on her chest. "And who is that little girl?"

"Yeah, it's like unreal, huh? A Jane working with the law." Pete said sarcastic.

"How do I look like a cop?" Lisbon asked curious.

"Oh, please. Look like Cagney and Lacey had a baby, called it Pepper." Sam replied and Pete laughed. "Well, it's good to see you Patrick but the police is the police. No offense."

"None taken." Lisbon responded calm.

"Honey, She is here as a friend. Don't be rude. Well, why don't we take that little cute girl here and Pepper and show her the elephant?" Pete said smiling to Charlotte who was hiding behind her mother.

"We would love to see the elephant, right sweetheart?" Lisbon said loving to Charlotte.

"Come on. Right this way." Pete said and leaded the way leaving behind them Jane with Sam.

"Her name is Daisy." Pete said when they approached the big animal.

"She is cute." Charlotte giggled.

"She is a mean old girl. She'd run down her own kids for an apple."

"No." Charlotte sais terrified and Pete laughed and sat down beside Daisy on a stone.

"Come on here." Pete said and offered his hand to Charlotte. "Give her one apple."

Charlotte took an apple and Pete helped her feed Daisy. Lisbon smiled at the image and stayed silent.

"You two get along. You can take her home with you." Pete said and Lisbon shook negative her head to Charlotte with a serious expression.

"Do you want one?" Pete asked and threw an apple to Lisbon. Lisbon caught it and gave it to Daisy.

 **Meanwhile:**

Jane and Sam watched them leaving and Sam let out a breath. She made a nod and got into the airstream. Jane followed her and close the door behind him. He sat down to the small couch and Sam walked to the kitchen and putted the kettle on the stove.

"I'm glad you're doing okay. You are doing okay, aren't you?" Sam spoke first looking at Jane carefully.

"Oh yeah." Jane responded with a small smile. He missed them. Sam and Pete were the only people who felt like a family to him.

"What's the story with Pepper and the little girl?" Sam asked softly and took the kettle off the stove and offered him a cup of tea.

"She is a friend of mine. I thought it could be nice to bring them here. Charlotte seemed exciting about it." Jane replied lightly and took a sip from his tea.

"And by having the little girl on your side, you can also gain the mother, right?" San asked with a smile.

"It's complicated. I need to make her trust me. Open to me. And I run out of time."

"I don't even want to know." Sam said serious. "But be careful Paddy. She seems nice and Charlotte is so adorable. Don't hurt her. Do whatever you had to do. But keep your eyes open."

"I don't want to hurt them. I will try to close it as much painless I can." Jane replied serious.

"Are you sure, you want to finish it?"

"What do you mean?" Jane asked puzzled.

"I can see how you looked at them. Paddy, I saw you with many woman on your side. You never had that little shine on your eyes for them like when you looked Pepper before."

"I don't have feelings for her." Jane snorted. "I like her but as a friend. As a person. "

"Okay. I may be wrong. You know better. But mark my words Patrick. Nothing good will come from this. And you need the love and the care of a good woman to keep you in line." Sam scoffed. "Come on. Let's go to find your friends now."

Jane found them and laughed at the scene. Charlotte played with Daisy's proboscis. Lisbon and Pete were talking beside her and they stopped when he approached them.

"Do you have fun with Daisy?" Jane asked smiling.

"Daisy likes her." Pete replied. "They fed her and Charlotte played with her."

"That's nice. Thanks Pete. Shall we? We have to visit more games and eat something too." Jane suggested.

Lisbon and Charlotte thanked them and left with Jane. They went to on the ferris wheel first and then to the bumper cars. Then they visited the haunted house and at the end the shooting gallery.

"You want a shot?" Jane asked Lisbon.

"No. No professionals Patrick. You know the rules." the man behind the counter said.

"It's good to see you George." Jane said warmly.

"Me too. Do you want to shoot and impress your lady cop?" George said and Lisbon laughed.

"I don't know..." Jane replied.

"I want to do it." Charlotte said and George smirked at her.

"Okay, George. Give her a gun." Jane said and Charlotte took her place.

Charlotte took the gun and aimed carefully. She knocked all the targets using all the bullets she had with the first effort. When she finished, she putted down the gun and smiled proudly.

"Wow. I never have seen a little girl like you. What prize do you want?" George said surprised and Charlotte pointed at the elephant.

"That. I want that." Charlotte replied and the man offered her the prize.

Lisbon and Jane smiled brightly and Charlotte hugged tight the stuffed elephant on her chest.

"That was... surprising." Jane said as they walked past the shooting gallery.

"I know. I didn't know she had it." Lisbon replied.

"Are you hungry?" Jane asked them "I am a little." Jane said and Charlotte nodded.

They sat down on a small table and they ordered junk food. Jane enjoyed spending time with them and he could see the same on Lisbon's and Charlotte's face. After they finished their lunch, Lisbon excused herself to visit the ladies room. Jane stayed with Charlotte who looked at him with a loving expression.

"Do you like the carnival?" Jane asked gentle.

"Yeah. I never came before. Thanks you." Charlotte chuckled.

Jane nodded and before he realized what happened, Charlotte went around the table and gave him a hug. Jane hugged her back kissing her hair and Charlotte released him after a minute.

"Can I ask a favor?" Charlotte said uneasily sitting back on her chair.

"Of course. What is it?" Jane asked calm.

"Do you want to be my daddy?" Charlotte asked him anxiously and Jane stayed speechless.

"You want me to be your father?" Jane said stunned and swallowed nervously.

"All my friends have one. I want to have one too." she replied with a sad tone and tears on her eyes.

"I will have to ask your mother first..." Jane responded trying to find words.

"Mommy will say no. she told me I can't have uncle Cho or Rigsby when I asked her." Charlotte said and lowered her eyes.

"Okay. I think I found a way. But it has to be our secret." Jane said serious and Charlotte looked at him. "I will be your father, even if your mother will refuse. It will be our little secret. What do you think?" Jane suggested and Charlotte smiled bright.

"Thanks." Charlotte said and hugged him one more time. Jane closed his eyes, trying to forget the squeeze he had on his heart. He hated the thought of hurting Charlotte's feelings but he couldn't bear the sadness on her eyes. He just hoped to find a way to fix it.

They stayed at the carnival a few more hours and Jane drove them back around nine at night. Charlotte was tired and she had slept during the ride. Jane helped Lisbon and putted her on her bed.

"Thanks you for everything today Jane." Lisbon said on her front door. "It was nice."

"Yeah, it was. Good night Teresa. I will see you tomorrow. " Jane smiled and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Tomorrow. Good night." Lisbon replied and she went inside and closed her front door.

Jane got in his car and looked at Lisbon's house. When she closed her door, he felt a wave of sadness. Sam's words came to his mind. Could he have feeling for Lisbon? He liked her but he was terrified to let himself love her. She was attractive and special. She was a mystery to him, a puzzle he needed to solve. He loved when he made her blushing. No, he couldn't let himself give in. Letting out a sigh, he started the car and drove to the first bar he knew. That night he didn't sleep alone on his apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note: I just noticed I have over 50 reviews. That is amazing. Thank you so much. *gasps* *flips tables * *transforms into a unicorn* *dances* This chapter had a big twist on their relationship. Please leave a review with your thoughts and your opinion.**_

Jane woke up due to a strange romantic dream involving Lisbon. Taking a moment, he tried to remember what had happened the night before. As he felt someone beside him he let a sigh.

"What did I do last night?" he thought running his hands on his face in a panic.

Jane took a breath trying to remember what happened. All he could think was he went out to a bar and he was drinking alone. Then the memories of the previous night came back to him. The shots of tequila, the music and a blond woman he was talking with.

Suddenly, Jane was overcome with humiliation for his behavior last night. He felt like a fool. He felt dirty, disgusted. It didn't make sense. He squeezed his eyed shut. Lisbon's green eyes came to his and he felt his heartbeat to quickened. How did his life become so messy?

Jane groaned and his head ached from the hangover. He got off the bed and went to take a long shower. Maybe some hot water would help him recover. He stood under the water and tried clear his thoughts. Sleeping with unknown women was a habit to him. Then, why did it feel so bad this time? He knew the answer but he didn't want to admit it.

Leaving the bathroom, he found the bed empty. He searched the apartment but nothing. He left a breath of relief and went back to his bedroom. He picked up some clothes from the dresser and when he was finished he looked himself on the mirror.

All his life he was standing in the centre with everyone admiring him. Until he met Lisbon. His whole world got twisted and he had fallen into his own trap. He felt like he betrayed her last night. He spend a wonderful day with her and then he ruined everything for something unimportant.

Jane shook his head and took his cell phone on his hands. He had three missed calls from Matt and a reminder about his date with Lisbon. Lisbon... the only woman who didn't want him. The only woman who could see sometimes behind his mask the truth. The only woman who meant something for him.

Jane went to his kitchen and prepared a tea for him. Making his way to the couch, his eyes caught Lisbon's file. He took some sips and then he grabbed the file and began to read it. He closed his eyes painfully as he read about her life. She had so many tragedies in her life. Her mother death when she was only twelve years old, her father who turned to an alcoholic and a abuser, his suicide a few years later, the raising of her younger siblings, her husband's car accident.

Lisbon was a fighter. She was the strongest person he had ever met. Jane wondered how she was able to do what she did when she was so young. She was incredibly. He always knew she was a kind hearted woman but he couldn't imagine she had to live such horrible experiences. When he noticed a tear running gown his cheek he decided to stop using her for his cause. Jane couldn't read the rest of her file. He took it and threw it on the sink and then burnt it.

He could understand her reactions and her behavior. The reason why she didn't let anyone close to her. Why she had built walls inside her. She had been hurt in so many ways in the past and she didn't deserve any of it. Jane tensed and clenched his fist. He felt his head was about to explode. It was too much for his mind to be flashed with images of Lisbon being hurt or cry by her own father. If he wasn't dead, Jane would have kill him again and again. He didn't deserve to die so easily. Jane would have done to him worst things.

Jane took a deep breath and he tried to calm himself. He wanted to take her in his arms, hold her tight against him, took care of her. He wanted to be as close to her as possible. To erase all the bad memories, to heal her.

He couldn't do it anymore. He needed to make a decision. Going back to his old life or moving forward with her. He shivered at the thought. Jane had made a promise to himself to not be like his father. He didn't love anyone and he could sell his own soul for some dollars. Jane didn't want to take after him. He hated from a young age to lie and deceive people.

Jane remembered a case with a young sick girl who visited them with her grandmother. The girl had cancer and his father made him sell a crystal which had magic powers and it could heal everything. He hated so much himself that day. Their eyes hunted him for so many months later.

Before he made a decision someone was knocking his front door. Letting a groan, Jane stood up and opened his door. It was Matt and he entered having a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Patrick. How is my favorite friend?"

"What do you want Matt?" Jane asked coldly.

"I came to learn about the bet. Do you have any progress? Your doorman told me he saw you with a woman last night." Matt replied happily.

"She wasn't Lisbon. She was a strange I met in a bar." Jane responded

"Meh, I understand. You needed some company." Matt said with a plain voice. "But what are you doing with Miss Lisbon?"

"Nothing. I have a date with her today but I may cancel it." Jane said with a low voice.

"What the hell Patrick?" Matt said upset.

"I can't continue lying to her. I don't want to hurt her." Jane explained softly.

"Oh my god. You have the hots for her, don't you?" Matt asked him serious.

When Jane didn't answer, Matt let out a laugh.

"Oh, I can't believe it." Matt said laughing. "But let's be serious here. Why do you make it a problem? In my point of view, it will be easier for you. You will win a big job and the woman you want."

"I don't want to treat her like it. She deserves better. She may learn the truth one day. I don't want that."

"She won't. Who could possible tell her?" Matt replied disbelief.

"Do you know Kristina Frye tells everybody about the bet? Clara came and threatened me. I can't risk it." Jane responded serious.

"And, what will you do?" Matt asked calm.

"I want to call off the bet. " Jane replied serious.

"What?" Matt said upset. "You can't throw everything for someone you met some days before."

"It's not your decision. I made my mind." Jane responded dead serious.

"You are crazy. Think about it. You can't throw away such a big opportunity."

"I don't need to think anything. Please inform Mr. Mills about my decision. The job belongs to Kristina."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Matt said irritated and left slamming the door hard.

When Lisbon woke up she felt against her a warm body. She opened her eyes and looked at her daughter Charlotte who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She had a nightmare during the night and Lisbon took her with her to her bed. Lisbon ran her hand loving to her little face and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Lisbon slipped herself carefully way from Charlotte. Charlotte tried to grab her back in her sleep and Lisbon turned to see if she was awake. To her relief, she wasn't and Lisbon smiled to herself. She made her way to her bathroom and then she went down to the kitchen. Lisbon began to make coffee and breakfast when her front door opened and Angela entered. Angela tried to make her way upstairs without to make any noise until Lisbon spoke to her and stopped her.

"Look who finally decided to come home." Lisbon said calm.

"Good morning to you too." Angela responded compose and passed her and went into the kitchen.

" Did you have a nice night?" Lisbon asked amused and saw Angela blushing.

"I can recognize the walk of shame." Lisbon continued amused.

"In my defense it was the fourth date with him."Angela replied a little embarrassment.

"I'm just joking with you. but he better be nice with you. Warn him that I carry a gun and I won't hesitate to use it." Lisbon said half serious and half joking.

"He already know it." Angela whispered and Lisbon narrowed her eyes. "He is Charlotte's pediatrician."

"Dr. Whales? He is a nice guy. I'm happy for you." Lisbon said softly.

"You know, you should try it. Dating, I mean. It's really fun. I had forgotten how nice it was."

"Actually, I have plans for tonight." Lisbon replied uncomfortable.

"What? With who? I bet he's Patrick. Isn't he?" Angela asked curious.

"Yes, he is. I couldn't say no forever. It's just dinner, nothing more."

"Oh, don't worry about Charlotte. I will keep her tonight. Where will he take you?"

"I don't know. He said he will text me the address. I hope it's not something too fancy."

"I'm happy for you. You deserve to be spoil a little. And Charlotte likes him. He seems a good guy."

"Yeah. But..."Lisbon replied with a strange expression which made Angela frowned.

"When he started to work with me, the first day, one of my colleagues and a lawyer who cooperate with CBI warned me about him. To keep space from him. To not trust him. He didn't treat them good and I could see the pain in her eyes." Lisbon explained softly.

"He may changed. All of us had made mistakes on the past. He was nice with you and Charlotte. And like you said, it's only a dinner." Angela replied smoothly.

"You are right. I always over thinking." Lisbon said ending the topic. "Do you want breakfast?"

Lisbon spend the rest of the day with Angela and Charlotte. They took Charlotte to the playground and stayed there until five at afternoon. Lisbon received a text from Jane during the day with the address. Angela helped Lisbon to choose a dress and around eight , Lisbon arrived at the date.

Lisbon was greeted by a waitress as she entered and she showed her the way to her table. The restaurant seemed lovely, it was exactly what Lisbon liked, people seemed nice and it wasn't crowded.

As Jane saw her his a wide grin painted across his face. He wasn't only smiling to her with his lips but with his eyes too. He saw her wearing a length black dress with lace sleeves that just covered her shoulders. Her hair was in loose curls, that fell down to her shoulders and her makeup was smooth and her lips red.

"Well?" Lisbon asked as she stood up in front of him.

"Stunning." Jane replied softly and he helped her sit on her chair.

Lisbon blushed at his compliment and she took some seconds to admire him. He wore a blue suit with a vest which set off with beautiful eyes.

"Jane, the place is amazing. It's not what I expected." Lisbon told him sincere.

"You thought I would have chose something more fancy. This place is more close to my tastes. " Jane replied honesty. "I'm glad you like it here."

"It's nice." Lisbon admitted blushing.

When the waitress came again, Lisbon and Jane picked up the menus and began to look what the restaurant had to offer.

"Do you have anything to recommend?" Lisbon asked Jane.

"I'll have the rabbit crepinette and the lady will have the oysters and pearls with the salmon tartar. And bring us a red bottle wine '96 " Jane said giving their order and the waitress left with a nod taking the menus with her.

"I hope you don't mind. You seemed a little lost." Jane said grinning.

"No, it's ok. " Lisbon replied and the waitress came back with the wine.

"Let's make a toast." Jane said and raised his glass. "To our first date."

Lisbon laughed and took a sip... for the first time since her husband's death she was on a date and to her surprise she felt nice and not uncomfortable. She found Jane's eyes to follow her and spoke again.

"So, will you stare me all night?"

"Well, you can't blame me. You are breathtaking. It is natural people to stare at you." Jane responded and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"You are impossible, you know that." Lisbon replied with a smile.

"As I said, this is our first date. Tonight is about us. "Jane said and took a sip from his wine.

"Right." Lisbon agreed. "Which it means I can ask you everything I want to get to know you."

"And vice versa. You can ask me everything you want whenever you want Lisbon. Not just tonight. And I promise you to be sincere. No lies."

"Really?" Lisbon asked disbelief.

"Really. But I made things I'm not so proud. You just have to accept them and not affect us" Jane added seriously.

"That's fare." Lisbon agreed.

"so, what do you want to know?" Jane asked with a smile.

"Let's talk about dating. What was your worst and better date?"

"I was seventeen. I wanted to impress the girl I was with. I took her out for a walk and ice cream and we fell into her ex. In conclusion, she walked away with him."

"That was horrible. He was my friend in high school. I had a crush on him and I was exciting when he asked me out. When he came to take from my house for our date, my brothers made a farce on him and he left running."

"What did they do?" Jane asked curious.

"Tommy, my oldest brother appeared in from of him with a knife and clothes filled with fake blood. He gave him the 'brother talk'. He left terrified running." Lisbon replied and Jane laughed.

"And your best date?"

"It was with my husband on the prom. He was sweet and he looked and danced with me the whole night. Then , he drove me back to my house and gave me a goodnight kiss." Lisbon said and smiled at the memory. "Yours?"

"Well, there was this woman. I was crazy about her since I met her. " Jane began and he saw Lisbon paid attention to him. "But I can't tell you more. It's still in progress".

She didn't answer to him. She didn't know what to say. They stayed silent until the waitress brought their plates. They kept talking making a light conversation. The food was great and they both felt themselves to relax and having a nice time.

Jane took a sigh and stood up offering his hand to Lisbon.

"Can I have a dance?"

"lead the way." Lisbon said with a shy smile interlacing their fingers.

Jane pulled her into the middle of the dance floor and around them other couples moved to the soft music. Jane's arm encircled her waist, his hand on Lisbon's back pulling her against him. His other hand was holding hers to his chest and they began to sway.

Lisbon gave him a smile before she rested her chin between his shoulders and neck. Jane buried his face in her hair, taking in her sweet smell. She smelled like apples and cinnamon. It was intoxicating.

At the end Jane offered to drive her home. When they reached her house, Jane escorted her to her front door. Jane leaned in to kiss her lips. He kissed her gently but he pulled back immediately to look at her. When Lisbon didn't say anything , Jane leaned closer raising her face with his hand looking at her eyes. When Lisbon closed her eyes, Jane took that as encouragement and pressed his lips again to hers. He felt her hands on his arms and he pressed her tighter on his body. They mouths moved in synchronization without deepened the kiss.

The need for oxygen pulled them apart. They stayed like that for a while and then Jane kissed her forehead breaking the connection.

"Good night, Teresa. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night Jane." Lisbon said and opened her door.

Jane watched her until she closed her door and then he turned and went back to his apartment. He couldn't vanish the smile off his face even in his sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: NEW CASE, NEW CASE. I want to thank for your lovely reviews on the last chapter. I was very worried and terrified. I am so touched.**

Lisbon woke up early the next day hearing her phone buzzing on her bedside table. Groaning she threw away the sheets and answered it. It was about a new case. After calling the team and Jane, she stood up and got dress fast. Giving a kiss to her sleepy daughter and leaving a note to Angela, she left her house and drove to her crime scene.

She arrived first, and found the police officers and the coroner already to work. Her crime scene was on a park in a poor neighborhood. She didn't know about the victim yet and she had to wait until the forensic finished their work.

Ten minutes later the team and Jane arrived and they finally went closer and spoke with the coroner. They all stayed stunned when they saw their victim. It was a newborn. The poor baby was filled in blood wrapped in a blue blanket. According to the coroner, the baby was delivered the night before.

"It's a boy. He lived only a few hours." Dr Steiner explained softly.

"Was he born here?" Van Pelt asked with a broken voice.

"I don't know it. The umbilical cord was tied with sewing thread." Dr Steiner replied professional.

"The park is filled with dogs during the night. They must let him some hours ago." Cho said composed.

"And the is not trace of birth here. " Jane stated looking with tears at the baby.

"Ask around the neighbors. The mother may live here closely." Lisbon ordered and the team left with a nod.

"Are you hungry Lisbon?" Jane asked and Lisbon frowned to him. "Come on, I saw a dinner across the street." Jane continued and grabbed her hand making her follow him.

"Jane, we can't just sit here and eat. We need to find the parents of the baby." Lisbon said upset as they sat on a table.

"And we will." Jane responded softly and a old woman came to take their order.

"Hello, What would you like to have?" she asked friendly.

"Eggs for me and pancakes for my lady. And one tea and coffee to go." Jane said polite and she left with a nod.

"Relax. I promised you to find them. But first we need to eat something." Jane said with a small smile and Lisbon let out a sigh.

Ten minutes late, Jane had finished his eggs and Lisbon looked at him angrily. She had crossed her hands on her chest and she was ready to leave when Jane called the old woman to come.

"The eggs are great. Do you leave many years in this neighborhood?" Jane asked her gentle.

"Over twenty years." she replied calm.

"Do you know a woman who is ready to give birth around here?" Jane asked plain.

"Yeah. There is a young girl. She lived two blocks from here. She came to country two years ago."

"Can you tell us where we can find her?" Jane asked softly.

"Why?" she asked worried. "Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"No, miss. We need to make some questions to her." Lisbon interrupted and showed her the badge.

"She lives above the grocery store. She rents the house by Mr. Mills. He told me he thinks she is pregnant. She hides it because there is not a father around. " she replied and left quickly.

"Her name is Adrianna Lockseak. She lives in my apartment two months. She is twenty three years old. " Mr. Mills said calm.

"Does she live alone?" Lisbon asked with her professional voice.

"Yes. No one came to see her. Not even a friend. She is embarrassment. She is hiding her belly."

"How is that possible? I mean in her condition." Jane asked.

"She is wearing large clothes. Two weeks ago, she called me and told me she was sick. She asked me to bring her some supplies to her apartment."

"Did you help her?" Lisbon asked again.

"Yes. She is a nice person. I like her."

"Is she upstairs now?" Lisbon questioned him and he nodded. He brought them the second keys and they went upstairs. Mr. Mills knocked her door without getting an answer. Then Lisbon opened it with the spare key and entered with Jane on her side.

As soon they were inside, the smell of blood filled the air and they instant knew something was off. They made their way to the bedroom and found a young woman lying down to her bed. Around her there was blood. Jane checked her pulse but she was gone.

"Someone took her baby. She didn't even have an chance." Jane said with sadness.

"We must find who took him." Lisbon said composed and pulled out her phone and made a call.

Five minutes later, the team with the forensics and Dr Steiner came and began to work. Lisbon with Jane knocked the next door and began the interviews.

"Did you hear anything last night?" Lisbon asked the old man who lived next to the unlucky woman.

"Yes. Around three at night someone knocked her door. Adrianna must open because they stopped after a while." he told them

"Did you hear anything else after it?" Lisbon asked serious.

"Nothing."

"How is it possible? She was in labor. She should have been in pains."Jane questioned him

"I watched television. I don't hear very good." he apologized. "I wish I could have done something."

"Did you notice anything else?" Lisbon asked with her professional voice.

"Yes. For days there was a blue car outside. But not today."

"Do you remember the license plate?"

"No. I'm sorry. I don't see very well in distance."

"Thanks for your help. If you remember anything please contact with me." Lisbon replied and gave him a card.

"Rigsby take Cho, search around the neighborhood for security cameras. I want all the stuff today." Lisbon ordered him and they left quickly with a nod.

"Did you find anything?" Lisbon asked when they entered again at the crime scene.

"Yes." Van Pelt responded and showed them a box. "There are over twenty thousand dollars in here. We didn't find her cell phone. They must take it with them. And a photo under her sheets. She is with a man and there is a note behind it 'My love and father of my baby'. I know the man. He is famous."

"That's good. Who is he?" Lisbon asked feeling happy to have finally progress on the case.

"Ricardo Tyson. He is a singer."

"I heard of him. He is married. " Jane said softly. "My guess is the money came from him. He didn't want the baby and he tried to buy her silence. "

"We also found a prescription. She went recently to her doctor. " Van Pelt said and showed them the bottles of pills.

"Okay. Let's go to visit first her doctor. Van Pelt, stay here until they finished. I will see you later back on the CBI." Lisbon said and left with Jane.

"Yes, I wrote it." Dr Harris said as he examined the paper in front of him. "I think I remember her. It was over a month ago. She came without a date. She was in pain."

"So, you weren't her doctor?" Lisbon asked confused.

"No. She told me her doctor was out of town."

"What was her condition then?" Jane asked seriously.

"Her iron was low. She needed vitamins and rest. I took an ultrasound to check the health of the baby."

"Is there anything that you find it strange?" Jane asked him again.

"She was exciting and emotional to see the baby. It was like she never before took an ultrasound. "

"Do you mean until then she hasn't gone to a doctor?" Lisbon asked puzzled.

"I don't know. I found it very weird. She reacted like it was her first time. Like she accepted her baby and she wanted to meet it."

"Thank you." Lisbon said and with a handshake they let his office.

"What do you think?" Lisbon asked Jane as they got in the car.

"I think she didn't want the baby at first. She kept it because she decided to give it away. Then she changed her mind. That is why she was killed. " Jane replied softly.

"I hate cases like it. They made me upset. "

"I know the feeling. How did you sleep last night?" Jane said changing the topic smiling.

"Good. You?" Lisbon replied without taking her eyes of the road.

"Very good. I hope you had a nice time last night."

"You know I did." Lisbon replied with a laugh.

"Good. Does it mean we can do it again?" Jane asked hopefully.

"I think there is a chance. " Lisbon responded blushing.

Jane didn't say anything. He just took Lisbon's hand and caressed it smoothly. They stayed silent for the rest of their drive.

Around three Lisbon had a phone from the coroner. he had finished the autopsy and he found something. Lisbon went alone and Dr Steiner began to spoke.

"She died after the labor. She wasn't on her days. She had two weeks yet. " he began.

"How did she die?" Lisbon asked looking at the young woman on the table.

"She had preeclampsia, bleeding on her livar and blood coagulation She didn't have any chance. The person who helped her didn't know anything about labor".

"What if she was transfer in a hospital? Did they have time to save her or the baby?"

"Time? Time to save both of them."

"And the baby? How did he die?"

"From bleeding. From the umbilical cord"

"And when they understood the baby was death, they left it on the park." Lisbon said with a sigh.

"Exactly."

"Thank you. Tell me if you find anything else."

Lisbon entered the bullpen and asked the team for an update. First Cho and Rigsby spoke.

"We collect the tapes from the shops around the park and her house. nothing so far." Cho said coolly.

"I found something. The address she left on her doctor, a woman in her age stayed there. She is from the same country. She came two years ago. She may be one of her friends." Van Pelt said behind her office.

"Nice. Take Rigsby and go talk to her." Lisbon said and went in her office.

Rigsby and Van Pelt knocked Miss Lana Bloom's front door. A minute later, she opened it and Van Pelt and Rigsby showed her their badges. She looked frighten to them and she let them inside closing the door behind them. As they arrived at the living room she asked them polite how she could help them.

"Did you know Adrianna Lockseak?" Rigsby asked softly.

"Yes. Why?" she asked worried.

"We found her death in her apartment." Van Pelt replied and she helped her sit down on the couch.

"How?" she asked tearfully.

"She died in labor. Someone tried to help her and save the baby." Van pelt explained calm.

"Who could he do it?"

"We need your help in it. Do you know if she had a boyfriend?" Rigsby asked

"No." she responded shaking her head negatively. "She told me about somebody but not a name. She didn't like to talk about her life. She tried to find a job, to stay here. And the baby?"

"Unfortunately no. He died from bleeding. We found it on a park." Van pelt replied.

Adrianna gave your address at a doctor. Did she live here?" Rigsby asked.

"Yes. For a few days."

"How did you meet her?" Rigsby asked again.

"We worked together. We belonged to Ricardo Tyson's team. We were his dancers. "

Back at CBI Lisbon tried to focus on her work. The case made her sad and angry. She was too young and the baby was innocent. They deserved better. She made her purpose to catch the responsible of their death. She threw her head on her hands letting a few tears to fall. She had closed the blinds, so nobody from the team to see her in this condition.

Jane got in without knocking with a bag on his one hand and coffee and tea on the other one. After leaving them on the desk, he moved around the desk and putted his hands on her shoulders massaging them slowly.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried making her standing and pulling her in a tight hug.

"Yes. Just a little upset. Where were you?" Lisbon whispered on his neck.

"I had an appointment. I will tell you soon, I'm promise. I just want to have it ready first."

"Now you make me worried."

"There is nothing to worry for. It's a good thing. I'm promise." Jane replied with a smile looking at her eyes.

They stayed for a few moments on this position until Jane leaned down to kiss her lips. He kissed her gently and then he pulled back to look at her.

"I didn't give you permission to kiss me." Lisbon teased him.

"Yes, you did." Jane said with a smile on his face. "Your eyes asked me too. And I don't remember to stop me."

"And what do my eyes say now?" Lisbon asked her and brought her lips to his.

Jane kissed her deeply, her body in contact with his. He moved his hands on her waist. When he heard a moan, he pressed his body more to hers and lifted her up making her sit on her desk. He stood between her spread legs and he continued to kiss her. No one could see them and Jane moved his lips on her neck. Lisbon dig her nails on his flesh and heard a moan from him. She never felt so good after Greg's death. Her whole body burnt under his touch. If they weren't in the office, they would be making love.

"Teresa." Jane whispered and he made her shiver.

"Jane, we have to stop. Someone may come in." Lisbon whispered hating to break the contact.

Jane swallowed, his eyes still closed. He leaned against the desk to find some balance and he opened his eyes slowly. They weren't blue now but almost black. Lisbon smiled cocky at him and she lifted his face and pecked him softly on his lips. Then she stood up and fixed her clothes. Jane moved around and sat on the chair. He opened the bag and pulled out two sandwiches. He offered her the one and they began to eat smiling to each other.

Around six Angela appeared with Charlotte at the CBI. They opened Lisbon's door office and got in. Charlotte ran immediately to her other giving her a kiss on her cheek. Then she walked and hug Jane with a smile.

"Angela, why did you come here?" Lisbon asked softly.

"I'm sorry Lisbon. I need to go back to the university and I didn't know where to let her." Angela apologized.

"It's okay. We were finished for today. No problem." Lisbon replied gentle. "Let me introduce you our new consultant. Mr. Patrick Jane." Lisbon said and showed her at Jane. "Jane, she is my sister in law Angela."

"Nice to meet you." Jane said polite making handshake with her.

"My pleasure. I need to go. I will see you at home Teresa." Angela responded with a friendly smile and left.

"Charlotte, did you eat lunch?" Lisbon asked her daughter calm.

Charlotte shook her head negatively still in Jane's embrace.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Ice cream." she replied enthusiastically.

"Ice cream is not food. " Lisbon replied serious making Charlotte's face to fall.

"Your mother is right. Well, if your mother agrees, I'll like to take you both out for lunch and then ice cream." Jane suggested and Charlotte smiled.

"Can we mommy?" Charlotte asked happily.

"Are you sure Jane? Don't you have any plans for tonight?" she asked softly .

"No. I want to spent my evening with the most beautiful girls I know." Jane replied with a grin.

"Okay. But I will pay for dinner." Lisbon said serious and Jane let a sigh.

"Okay, But ice cream is mine." Jane responded casual.

"Deal." Lisbon chuckled.

Jane with Lisbon and Charlotte sat on a little place near at CBI. They ate burgers and fried potatoes with coca cola. After it Jane took them for a walk at the park for ice cream. They sat on a bench as Charlotte was on the playground. Jane hold Lisbon's hand the whole time. Around ten at night , he escorted them back to their plates. Charlotte gave him a last kiss on his cheek and when she went upstairs, he pulled Lisbon in his arms and kissed her. Saying goodbye he left and drove back to his place. Before he slept, he send Lisbon a message with his phone.

"Thank you for the lovely evening. Goodnight my princess."

Jane smiled with her reply "The princess retaliated." and close his eyes .


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry about the delay but I wrote two stories about once upon a time. If you are a fan of that show, please check my profile and read them**_

Lisbon went early to office that day. She had tons of paperwork on her desk to finish. She prepared a cup of coffee and entered her office. She opened her computer and began to work. One hour later Van Pelt was the first to arrived. She said good morning to Lisbon and went to her desk. Lisbon asked her to search about their victim's life when she arrived to the USA.

Lisbon had finished one of her paperwork when she heard a knock on her door. When the door opened an old friend of hers appeared and Teresa stood up to greet him.

"Marcus, how are you?" Lisbon asked with a smile and nodded to him and he sat across Lisbon.

"I'm fine thank you. I can see you remain as beautiful as the last time I saw you." Pike said smiling.

"Thanks for the compliment. Did you come for business?" Lisbon asked gentle.

"Yeah but not with your team unfortunately. I work with Robinson's team. I came to see you and tell you a hi." Marcus replied softly.

"That was nice. " Lisbon responded friendly.

"I wonder if you are free for lunch. I will like you to accompany me. What do you think?" Pike asked her hopefully.

"I'll like it. You are a good friend of mine." Lisbon replied and she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Perfect." he replied casually.

That moment the door opened and Jane entered. He looked at the strange man and back to Lisbon. He walked close to her making a point on the man in front of him.

"Marcus, I'll like to introduce you our new consultant Mr. Patrick Jane." Lisbon said and the two men exchanged headshaking.

"Jane, this is Marcus Pike. He is a FBI agent. He works at the art departure." Lisbon explained.

"Art department? How does it fit with our case?" Jane asked

"It doesn't. Marcus is a friend. We worked together before some months. He came to see us." Lisbon explained calm.

"Ah, I see." Jane replied with a low voice looking at Pike.

"Anyway, I have to go." Pike said and stood up. "I will see you at lunch Teresa." he continued and left with a last glance at Jane who had his hand on Lisbon's shoulder.

"So, you and Pike." Jane said sarcastically.

"Me and Pike what?" Lisbon asked puzzled.

"Did you have a fling with that guy?" Jane asked serious.

"What?" Lisbon asked weird and Jane could see there was nothing between them.

"Nothing. Forget it." he responded softly.

They stayed silent until Cho and Rigsby arrived to CBI. Lisbon had still a lot of paperwork to finish and asked Cho to take Jane and go to talk with the father of the baby Ricardo Tyson.

They arrived at the stadium where Ricardo Tyson had a rehearsal before his concert next Saturday. Cho showed his badge and they went inside. On stage they saw Tyson's ballet to dance under the guiding of his manager.

When he saw them, he stopped the dance and asked the girls for a an half hour break. Then he return to them and Cho began the questions.

"They told me you are police officers. What's going on?" he asked first polite

"Did you have in your ballet a woman named Adrianna Lockseak?" Cho asked icily.

"Yeah. She worked with us for a while. " he replied calm

"How much time did she work here?" Jane asked

"Two months I think." he said unsure

"Do you know if she had any relationship with Mr. Tyson?" Jane asked straight

"I don't know what to tell you. "

"Please speak free." Cho said coldly.

"Ricardo has a weakness about the nice gender. Of course, he keeps it secret. His wife has the company and she writes his songs. So, you can understand why he hides his weakness."

"Did you see anything? Mr. Tyson with Adrianna?" Jane asked serious.

"Yeah. I didn't want it. I hear them talking. She told him she was pregnant. And he told to get rid of the baby. He didn't want to have a connection with her. Because of his wife. He doesn't love her but he doesn't want a divorce. He will lose everything. After it, she quitted. i never saw her again. " he said sincere.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Cho said and they made their way to the backstage.

They found Ricardo dress room and they entered. He was alone and Cho showed him his badge and introduced their selves.

" Adrianna Lockseak was found dead in her apartment. She had photos of you. She didn't see in your face the singer but the father of her baby " Cho said ice.

"This conversation will stay between us. I will tell you everything. " Mr. Tyson said guilty.

"We can hear you." Cho said

"I had a romantic relationship with her. I didn't want it to happen but she was pregnant. One time we didn't use condom and it happened. " he said "bad luck"

"That's not bad luck. It's stupidity." Jane stated serious.

"I won't apologized to you." he answered a little upset.

"Your child died through labor and someone let it on a park." Jane hissed.

"I'm sorry. I though she got rid it. I gave her twenty thousand dollars. She promised me to take care of it and I believed her."

"Really? She could destroy your life with that child. " Jane said

"You may were scared of her. She could blackmail you to recognize the baby." Cho suggested

"Two months later, she came to my concert. I saw her with her friend. She looked at me in the eyes. She wasn't pregnant. " Tyson said softly.

"That is what she wanted you to believe. But someone knew the truth and waited." Cho replied.

"I have no idea for it." he responded

Cho and Jane didn't have more question and left the stadium and went back to CBI.

Lisbon had gather them around the table for an update.

"We spoke to Ricardo Tyson. he admitted his relationship with her but he didn't know about the baby. he had paid her to lose it and he though she did it." Cho explained

"Do you believe he told you the truth? " Lisbon asked

"He may be a jerk but he didn't do it. His expression when we told him about the baby was sincere." Jane replied giving her a small smile.

"Perfect. One suspect down." Lisbon said with a sigh. "Van Pelt, did you find anything?"

"Yes. Rigsby and I found a lawyer she visited. Her name is Emily Bach. Nothing else I'm afraid." Van Pelt replied softly.

"Okay, keep looking. Jane and I will go to visit her." Lisbon said and they left with a nod.

Lisbon went back to her office and Jane followed her inside. He saw her to take her bag and her jacket and asked.

"Were are you going?" he asked softly supporting himself on her door.

"Marcus invited me for lunch. I will be back in less than an hour. Then we will go to visit the lawyer." Lisbon replied calm.

"Marcus..." Jane said behind his teeth.

"Oh my god. Are you jealous?" Lisbon said amused

"Please. " Jane snorted "He is too boring for it."

"Okay." Lisbon replied smiling and walked to the door "It's not a date Jane. I never wanted him." Lisbon whispered in his ear and left.

One hour later Lisbon was back from her lunch and she with Jane went to Emily Bach's office. She was a woman in her early forties and very beautiful. She greeted them polite and offered them a cup of coffee and tea for Jane.

"Why did Adrianna Lockseak come to you? Did she have any troubles with the law?" Lisbon asked in her usual professional voice.

"The first time was a week after she arrived from her country here to USA. She needed help with her papers. I didn't see her until five months ago. She was pregnant and she couldn't work. She was afraid about her green card. " Mrs. Bach explained softly.

"Did you help her?" Jane asked

"Yeah. I reassured her that everything would be fine." she responded calm. "What happened to her baby? Is it ok?" she asked worried.

"Unfortunately no. We found him death." Lisbon replied and Mrs. Bach couldn't hide her sadness.

"It's so sad. She was so young. So good. Did you inform Mr. and Mrs. Maguire about it?" she asked suddenly.

"Who?" Lisbon asked her serious.

"They would adopt her child. They met here in my office. I was late on court and they met and talk while they waited. Mr. and Mrs. Maguire tried for years to adopt a baby but Mr. Maguire had made a small misdemeanor when he was young and it is difficult for them. " Mrs. Back explained.

"And they would adopt her baby?" Jane asked confused.

"Adrianna didn't want the baby. She was ready to have an abortion. then she talked with them and they convinced her to keep it and gave it to them after labor." Mrs. Bach responded.

"Will they pay for it?" Jane asked

"I don't know. I didn't hear anything about money." she replied and opened her notebook and wrote something. "Here, this is their address. You may want to speak with them." she said and gave to Lisbon a piece of paper.

"Thanks for your help. If you remember anything else please contact with us." Lisbon replied and took the paper for her hands and left the office.

As soon they were in the car, Lisbon called Cho and asked him to run a search for Mr. and Mrs. Maguire. Jane and Lisbon drove to their house and before they arrived Cho called them and gave them some details. They were both doctors and Mr. Maguire was arrested for auto theft when he was seventeen. They didn't have any complains in their records and their financial were not very good.

They arrived an hour later. Lisbon knocked their door and they entered. Mr. and Mrs. Maguire seems confused with their present on their house and they went to the living to discuss.

"Do you knock a woman Adrianna Lockseak?" Lisbon asked serious.

"You had made a deal with her to adopt her baby." Jane continued

"Is Adrianna ok? Our baby?" Mrs. Maguire said worried.

"Unfortunately they died both in labor." Lisbon said and they both closed their eyes. Mr. Maguire putted his hand on his wife shoulder trying to support her. Lisbon explained them how they found them.

"We heard about a dead baby which had found on a park. We were shocked. We both cried. We couldn't imagine it was our Pete." Mr. Maguire said with sadness.

"We decided to name his Pete. We chose this name ten years ago. When we got married." Mrs. Maguire whispered in her tears. "We had prepared everything. We were so exciting about this baby."

"Did you keep contact with her?" Lisbon asked

"yes, we talked on the phone. We offered her to help her with her pregnancy. We are both doctors but she denied." the husband answered.

"But you were stalking her." Jane interrupted him. "One of the neighbors recognized your car." Jane continued

"Yes. We parked outside her house. We were worried for the baby's safety. " he admitted calm.

"And then you lost your control when she told you she wanted to keep the baby." Lisbon pressured them.

"We would never hurt her." he said upset. "We are desperate but no monsters. If she had changed her mind, we would have accepted it. We would helped her. We know how it feels to not have a child. How much it hurts. We would never do it to her."

"Where were you two nights ago?" Lisbon asked cold.

"We were in the hospital. We had the night shift. You can check it." the husband said.

"We will." Lisbon replied and they left.

Three hours late their alibis were checked and it seemed they said the truth. Lisbon ordered her team to go home to rest.

"What will you do this fine evening?" Jane asked gentle when they were alone in her office.

"Unfortunately, I have a late meeting with Minelli. I have to stay until late tonight. You?" Lisbon asked softly.

"I invited Sam and Pete to my house. We will have a couple of drinks and eat dinner together." Jane responded and went to close the blinds.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked but Jane stopped her by crushing his lips on hers.

Lisbon was in shock at his unexpected attack. her mind went completely blank with the exception of how good this felt. Then her mind started functioning and she realized that perhaps touching him would be a nice start. Jane's arms were wrapped around her and he pulled her against his. Then he gripped her hair, holding her head as he was deepening the kiss. Lisbon's felt her knees to get weak and she wrapped her arms around him.

Lisbon pulled back for air and Jane moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking her smooth skin giving her soft bites. Lisbon let her head fall back, moaning and gasping as Jane sucked her pulsating vein. Her hands locked around his neck and she pulled him for another deep kiss as she was biting his under lip. Lisbon tilted her head from side to side, letting him devour her mouth.

"Hmm, I have to leave Jane." Lisbon murmured in his mouth but he continued kissing her once more, his lips behind her ear and his tongue around her earlobe making Lisbon moaned just before she murmured again.

"Minelli waits for me."

"Okay." Jane whispered and pulled back making Lisbon regret miss the contact. "Call me when you arrive home." he said serious and Lisbon nodded with a smile.

Two hours later Jane had finished cooking and served dinner to Sam and Pete. They sat around the table and began to eat.

"So, what's going on in your life Patrick? You seem happier from the last time we saw you." Pete began the conversation.

"I am happy." Jane responded smiling.

"Is it because of your lady cop?" Sam asked amused.

"Yeah, we kind of being together." Jane replied lightly.

"It's good. To be honest we were worried about you. You need people in your life Patrick." Pete replied serious.

"I though she is just a friend, like you insisted. " Sam scoffed.

"I was fouling myself. You were right" Jane replied softly.

"Jane, what do you hide?" Sam asked seriously.

"I don't know what you mean." Jane replied casual.

"Don't try to fool us. Out with it." Pete said and Jane let out a sigh and told me everything about the bet and how he met her.

"You ended the bet. Does that mean you love her?" Pete asked

"Yes. I love her too much for her to get hurt." Jane replied with sadness.

"Patrick, you have to tell her." Sam said

"Why? We are in a good place. I don't want this to end."

"Don't you see , Patrick? You are hurting her with this. Do you want your relationship to be bases on a lie?" Sam replied.

"No, but it's not anymore." Lane murmured.

"If she finds out about it, she will kick your ass. She will hate you. I recommend you to tell her the truth. Teresa is a good, understanding person. She might be mad at first but if she loves you she will forgive you. Forgiveness is the key to any relationship. " San said.

"I don't know. I'm so afraid now." Jane whispered.

Sam and Pete didn't pressure him more and changed the topic and continued to eat.

 _ **Any thought?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's note: Case is closed. And more Jisbon. Don't hate me for the cliffhanger on the end :)**_

"Do you anything to do tonight?" Jane asked Lisbon.

"No. Why?" Lisbon replied curious.

"Do you remember when I told you I had an appointment two days ago?" Jane replied and Lisbon nodded "Well, I want you to show you something tonight. It won't take much time." Jane added.

"So mysterious. Fine." Lisbon said with a smile and went back to her office.

"Do we have a new lead on our case?" Jane asked from the door.

"Unfortunately no. We are stuck." Lisbon said with a groan.

"I was thinking about it last night." Jane said and had her attention. "There is one person who could have motive."

"Really? Who?" Lisbon asked serious.

"Ricardo Tyson's wife. What if she knew about Adrianna?" Jane responded calm.

"She would have been pissed. But why would she wait ? She would have reacted from the beginning." Lisbon said skeptically.

"She may found it recently. Adrianna was fine until two weeks ago. She stayed inside on her apartment. Something or someone may spooked her. " Jane continued his thought.

"It's not impossible theory but it's still weak." Lisbon replied

"Better than nothing." Jane responded softly.

"Fine, I will ask Cho to run a research to her." Lisbon agreed and went to bullpen to find the team.

Cho and Rigsby searched her phone records and her financials. Van Pelt looked at her life the last nine months. Around three the team gathered around the big table and updated Lisbon.

"Her financials were clear. But we found something strange on her phone records. Two and half weeks ago, she contacted with a private investigator. We contacted with him. It was not easy to make him talk but we may blackmail him a little." Cho said coldly.

"And did you find something relative with our case?" Lisbon asked

"Yes boss." Rigsby answered. "She asked him to find a address. She was searching Adrianna."

"And I have something too." Van Pelt interrupted them and click the remote. "This is from a coffee shop three weeks ago. Look." Van Pelt said and they looked at the television. They watched Adrianna to order food and a hot chocolate and then Mrs. Tyson to talk with her. Mrs. Tyson seemed anger and in rage with Adrianna.

"Cho, Rigsby go find Mrs. Tyson and bring her here. We need a talk with her." Lisbon ordered and stood up and left immediately.

Two hours later Jane and Lisbon were sitting across her on the interrogation room.

"Do you have any idea why are you here Mrs. Margaret Tyson?" Lisbon began

"No. And you waste my time." she snapped

"We investigate the murder of a woman named Adrianna Lockseak. Did you know her?" Lisbon continued

"No." she replied

"That's weird because we have you on camera to talk with her on a coffee shop." Lisbon said and showed her a photo but she stayed silent.

"Mrs. Tyson, where have you been two nights ago?" Lisbon asked serious

"Home. I had a long day at the office and I needed to relax." she replied.

"So, you have no alibi. "Jane said casual. "How long did you know about your husband's affair?" Jane asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she replied obvious lying.

"We have enough evidences to hold you for murder Mrs. Tyson. You may want to think twice before you lie to us." Lisbon said

"You knew about your husband's affair. About Adrianna and their baby. That's why you were pissed with her. And you need to find a more trustful investigator. He told us everything" Jane said mockingly.

"Okay. I knew about his affair. It doesn't prove anything." she hissed.

"It gives you motive. How long do you know it?" Lisbon asked

"Almost from the beginning. He withdraw twenty thousand dollars from our account. I found it weird. I bugged his phone and I heard his conversation with her." she responded.

"And how did you act?" Jane asked.

"I was hurt. I love him. But he told her that he wouldn't leave me. He asked her to have an abortion and she agreed. Then I decided to give him one more chance." she replied

"And when you met Adrianna at the coffee shop, you found out that she kept the baby." Jane continued.

"This is all her fault. She slept with my husband. She kept the bay because she wanted to bond with him for his rest of his life." she screamed loud.

Mrs. Tyson stood in front of them filled with rage and anger, ready to strike at any moment.

"And then you went in her apartment ." Lisbon said trying to stay calm.

"Yes. I wanted to conflict with her. She was in labor and she was ready to call an ambulance when I arrived. " she replied.

"But you stopped her." Jane said

"I lost my mind. I couldn't deal with that baby. She lost her senses and I laid her down on her bed. I had no idea what to do. " she replied.

"And you decided to let her die with her baby. "Lisbon said disgusted.

"When the baby came, I regret it. She died instantly. I took the baby with me. I wanted to take it to a hospital to save it. But he died a few minutes later." she replied crying.

"And now you are under arrest Mrs. Tyson. " Lisbon said aggressive and stood up and left the room.

Three hours later Mrs. Tyson was hold in custody. The team sat silence and ate closed case pizza. They were satisfied of the arrest but the case made them sad and angry. A young woman lost her life and her baby because of a jealous crazy wife. Lisbon send the team home, they would deal with paperwork tomorrow.

She went back to her office and sat down on her couch with a moan. Jane sat beside her and took her in an embrace. Neither of them spoke for a while. They just enjoyed the comfort and Lisbon found herself to relax against him. Jane kissed her hair caressing smoothly her back.

"Are you ready to leave?" Jane whispered in her ear a few moments later.

"Yeah. Where are we going ?" Lisbon asked softly

"You'll see." Jane replied with a small smile.

Jane took his car and drove. They reached outside a big house and Jane leaded Lisbon inside.

"Jane, what is this house?" Lisbon asked looking around. It was a big house with two floors. It was an old classic house, nothing too modern. It had a large garden and a garage.

"Do you like it?" Jane asked gazing in her emerald eyes

"It's beautiful. It needs work but it is nice." Lisbon replied serious.

"It's mine. I bought it yesterday." Jane said surprising Lisbon.

"What? And your apartment?" Lisbon asked confused.

"I putted it on sale. I don't want it anymore. " Jane replied softly. "Teresa, I love you. I want a new fresh start in my life. And I want to do it with you. This..." Jane said and looked around the house "is a promise. I want a new place without any ghosts of my old life. I want to built new memories with you and Charlotte. It's a family house. And I hope one day to be one by us."

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Lisbon responded and closed the distance and pulled in on a kiss.

Jane cupped her face and kissed her roughly. Lisbon kissed him passionate as her hands were slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Teresa, stop it. I'm losing control." Jane warned her.

"Then lose it." Lisbon whispered seductively in his ear and pulled away smiling to him before she pressed her hot core against his hard erection.

"Teresa...are you sure?" Jane said gazing in her eyes. "We don't have to do it if you are not ready. I don't want you to regret it. I don't mind waiting a few months or our wedding night. "

"I love you too." Lisbon whispered against his lips. "Make love to me Patrick."

Jane carried her in bride style to his bedroom and laid her smoothly on his bed. He made love to her gentle looking at her eyes all the time. He wanted to watch every reaction on her face and read every emotion in her eyes. He came shouting her name telling her how perfect she felt around him, how much he love her and how much she meant to him.

Trying to catch his breath, Jane collapsed on top of Lisbon, his face buried in the crook of her neck and his lips pursing to press soft kisses there. Lisbon's hands smoothed over his back, trying to catch her breath.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Jane asked, hoping his voice hadn't sounded so desperate as he felt and Lisbon nodded positive with a shy smile.

"Really?" Jane asked happily. "What about Charlotte?"

"Charlotte will stay at her friend's tonight. They have pyjama party. " Lisbon replied.

Jane felt incredibly happy and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Sleep my love. You must be exhausting. I will be here." Jane whispered

Wrapping up in each other warmth and love, they slept peacefully.

The next morning, Jane and Lisbon showered together and Jane prepared breakfast and ate together. Lisbon had to go to work and Jane stayed home to made preparation for his movement. Lisbon had to go , she had to filled a tons of paperwork after their arrest.

Lisbon arrived at work and made a coffee for herself. She went to her office and began to filled the forms. Four hours later the door opened and Cho entered.

"Boss, there is someone here and ask to see you." Cho said

"Okay Cho. Who is?" Lisbon asked softly.

"A woman named Clara Bowman."


	16. Chapter 16

Lisbon let her office after her talking with Clara Bowman. She was near the tears. She began to drive without having a destination. She had calls from the team and Jane but she denied them. When she was outside the city, she let the tears to fall. She cried in silent about how dumb she was to believe in Patrick Jane. Why else could a man like Patrick Jane go after her? Everything were lies. Nothing more, nothing less.

She found herself on a beach. She sat there looking at the blue ocean. She was mad with herself. She should have listen the voice inside her. She felt completely humiliated and mortified. Their whole relationship was a lie. A bet to win a job in television. The love they shared, the kisses, the night they spend together, everything were fake. She had chose to see the best in him and not think about his past. Lisbon wished none of it would have happened.

Lisbon stayed there for one more hour. She stood up slowly and went back to her car. She needed some explanations from Jane and he would give them to her. Lisbon sobbed all the way back to the town. She collected herself before she went to Jane's house.

It took all her strength to calm herself and knocked gentle his door. As soon Jane opened it, he gave her a smile and leaned in for a kiss. Lisbon turned her head to avoid it and Jane looked at her puzzled. He invited her inside and they made their way to the living room. They sat across each other and Lisbon just stared at him. The silence filled the room and Jane was uneasy.

"Teresa, is everything ok?" Jane spoke first breaking the silence.

"We have to talk." Lisbon began. "I had a very interesting meeting this morning. With an old friend of yours. Clara Bowman." Lisbon added looking at him with cold , glassy eyes.

"Teresa, I don't know what she told you..." Jane said making a step forward but Lisbon raided her hand and stopped him.

"She told me everything. Sleeping with other women while you tried to seduce me. The bet. Everything." Lisbon said with a broke voice. "It seems I was just a bet."

"Please don't say it. I can explain." Jane replied with panic

"Explain what? Your lies? If you knew how dirty and humiliated I feel this moment.." Lisbon hissed.

"Please don't. Not everything was a lie. My feeling for you are true. I love you and no matter what happens I will continue to love you." Jane said and walked in front of her and caught her hand.

"There is no reason to continue your act Jane. It's over." Lisbon responded and flung her hand away.

Jane's mouth went dry. Was there no hope for them?

"It's not an act Teresa. I love you. We can get through it." Jane replied with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know if I can believe anything you say Jane. You hurt me. You used me. You only wanted money, sex and approval. Well, congratulations. You won. Go collect your prize. But stay away from me and my family." Lisbon said tears sliding from her eyes.

"Are you going to leave me?" Jane whispered and a single tear escape from his eye.

"Jane, what we had, it seemed real to me. I thought I could finally be with someone. But for you it was fake. " Lisbon replied

"It wasn't fake. Yes, it started out as a bet but my feelings changed later. " Jane snapped

"I don't want to see you again. I don't want to talk to you. I want you gone out of my life. We are done." Lisbon added and Lisbon walked out of his house.

Jane could hear her crying as she walked way. He wanted to run and stop her. He wanted desperate to comfort her but she was lost to him. Jane dropped to his knees.

"It's over. And it's all my fault." he murmured.

He had lost her and he had no one to blame other himself.

Lisbon return to her house and Angela and Charlotte were there. Angela felt immediately that something was off with her. Charlotte ran to her mother and Lisbon hugged her tight on her chest.

"Mom, where are we going to see Patrick again?" Charlotte asked with a grin on her face when they broke the hug.

"I'm sorry my sweetie but I don't think we are going to see him for a while." Lisbon replied softly.

"But I miss him. He promised me to take me to the movies at the weekend." Charlotte sighed.

"We can go together. I'm really sorry my baby." Lisbon said

Lisbon loved Charlotte with all her heart. She hated to see her hurt. She couldn't have allow Jane to meet her. Charlotte stomped away and went to her room. Lisbon explained everything to Angela and she looked at her with sympathy and understanding.

 _ **The next day:**_

Lisbon arrived late at CBI. Minelli called her and informed her about Jane's resignation. She closed the blinds and sat down to her chair. She didn't want to see anyone or replied to the team's questions. She was ready to begin work when a letter draw her attention. She took it carefully on her hands and began to read it.

Dear Teresa,

Since you haven't answer my calls or texts, I can only assume that you don't want anything to do with me. I'm not okay with it but I will respect your wishes. I'm sorry about what I did to you. I hate myself for it. What we shared was special and I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world. All I want is your happiness. I can't go back to my old life. This isn't me anymore. I will start work with Sac PD. They ask to hire me for a long time now. I will continue writing to you. Every week I will write a new letter. It's my only way to feel close to you. I hope you don't mind. I wish one day to find a way to make you forgive me and give me a chance. I know I don't deserve it but I can't stop to hope.

Love you always,

Patrick Jane.

Lisbon's tears hit the paper she was holding. her heart was racing and her breath caught in her throat.

Cho knocked her door and entered.

"Boss, we have a new case." he said

"Yeah, I'm coming." Lisbon replied with a nod.

Lisbon wiped her tears away and placed the letter in her bag and stood up.

 _ **Attention. Next is the last chapter. I won't update it since Christmas day. But I will give you two spoilers.**_

 _ **1)a script tease. "Charlotte is right Teresa. Go to your family."**_

 _ **2)we will have two time travels.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to thanks everyone who read-review-favorite-follow my story. You were my rock and gave me strength to continue. I wish you have a nice time with your loved ones. MERRY CHRISTMAS to you all.**

 _ **6 months later:**_

Lisbon looked at her reflection on the large mirror in front of her. Two hour left before she would become Mrs. Pike. Two months since the day she agreed to go on an date with Marcus. She was going to get married to a man who was perfect for her and yet she didn't love him. This day should have been the best of her life but it seemed to be the worst. Her wedding started to become a nightmare.

Lisbon groaned as she struggled to reach and close the zip of her wedding dress. The wedding would take place on a small romantic place. Marcus had chose it, she didn't really care about the wedding preparations. There was a small dressing room and Lisbon decided to escape in there. She could listen the laughs and the music from inside but she felt like all was a dream and she wished someone to wake her up.

"Don't do it." Lisbon heard Angela's voice from behind and turn around to look at her. "Don't marry him Teresa."

"Can you help me with the zip?" Lisbon asked ignoring her and turned and faced the mirror again.

"Why are you doing it? Why are you ready to make the biggest mistake in your life?" Angela asked angrily.

"You are the one who told me to move on. " Lisbon replied upset.

"Yes. But with someone you love. You can even stand to be around Marcus any more. He touches you and I can see how much you want to push him away. " Angela said calm.

"I will learn to love him. " Lisbon said determinate.

"No, you won't. And do you know why? Because you are still in love with Patrick." Angela responded.

"No. No, I'm not." Lisbon hissed.

"Then why didn't you sleep with Marcus and ask him to wait until the wedding? Why did you read Patrick's letters every night?" Angela snapped irritated.

"It's complicated. "Lisbon said with a low voice trying to prevent the tears to escape from her eyes.

"No, it's not. I know he hurt you but this has nothing to do with him. You try to forget him with the wrong way. " Angela said and moved closer making Lisbon to face her. "Maybe it's time to make peace with it and find a way to be happy. It's not too late."

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

Jane was sitting on his living room having a glass of whiskey in his hands. He drank it all in one sip and refilled it again. He was miserable, hurt. He lost Lisbon and he only blamed himself. Today was her wedding day and he couldn't stand the thought of his woman to be on another man's arms. Sam and Pete were there to support him and stopped him of making something dumb.

He missed her so much. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her voice, her scent, her. He missed everything but it was what he deserved. He hurt her, he slept with another woman while he tried to seduce her when she let him in her life and trusted him. There was no return from it. He couldn't take it back.

He began to work with Sac PD. It wasn't so bad but it didn't feel like when he worked with Lisbon's team. Lisbon treated him as equal, not as a sidekick. She didn't mock him about his previous job. He send her letters every week. He never stopped. Sometimes he walked around her house or CBI trying to have a glimpse of her. He watched her from afar hiding.

One day a car would have almost hit her but he ran and pushed her out of the road the last second. It was a miracle how he didn't hurt. Lisbon didn't face him but she just walked slowly away whispering a thank you. It broke his heart seeing her like it.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door's bell to ring. Pete went to open the door and he came back a few moment with his uninvited visitor.

"Patrick?" he heard a small voice and he jumped up when he heard it.

"Charlotte?" Jane said and cleared his throat. He wiped away some of his tears as he stood up and approached her. "How did you come here?" he asked softly.

"I took a taxi." Charlotte replied and showed him one of his letters. "I need your help."

* * *

"Marcus, do you take Teresa to be your lawful, wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and health, for better or for worst, till death do you part?" the judge asked serious.

"I do." Pike answered with a big smile on his face.

"And you Teresa, do you take Marcus to be your lawful, wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and health, for better or for worst, till death do you part?" the judge asked as he continued the ceremony.

Lisbon found her mouth dry and she couldn't express a word. She was ready to reply when she heard Charlotte.

"Mommy?" Charlotte said from the other edge of the room.

Lisbon turned around and saw Charlotte to hold Jane's hand. He looked at her hopefully ,mesmerized, loving. Like she was his life, his sun. Lisbon felt her heart beating fast as he stood there in front of her. Maybe it was time for forgiveness she thought.

Lisbon lost the sense of reality as she stood there unmoved staring at Jane and her daughter.

"Charlotte is right Teresa. Go to your family." Marcus said breaking her from her trance.

"Marcus, I'm sorry." Lisbon replied guilty and removed the engagement ring from her finger and gave it back to him.

"It's okay. I should have known better." Marcus responded with a fake smile.

Lisbon let the flowers to fall from her hands to the floor and she walked to Jane and Charlotte. And then, there, in front of everyone, in front of her coworkers, her friends and her family, Lisbon putted her fears to the trash and threw herself tight against Jane.

With a little shock about Lisbon's unexpected show of affection, his hand move around her pulling her completely to his body and buried his head to her neck. He hugged her tighter, refusing to let her go again. The relief of feeling again, of having Lisbon back in his arms made his heart to explode in his chest from happiness.

"Jane, take me away from here. Please." Lisbon whispered on his neck.

After a while they broke the hug and Jane kept Lisbon's hand tight and with the other Charlotte. They walked away hearing claps from the team and Angela, leaving behind Lisbon's surprised brothers.

As soon they were out, Lisbon felt herself to breathe again after six months. Lisbon turned to Jane with a serious expression and said:

"Don't break my heart again, Jane. " and tears filled her eyes.

Jane instantly took her face in his hands and kissed her with everything he had, pouring his heart and soul into the kiss.

"Never." he whispered in her face making Lisbon smile.

Six months ago, their hearts were broken but they would focus on fixing them together.

 _ **2 Years later:**_

Lisbon released a breath as she leaned against the couch and watched as Jane played with Charlotte. He was so kind and sweet with her. Her lips twitched with amusement when Charlotte started to chase Jane with a plastic sword.

Her hands moved down to her swollen belly. She was exciting to be a mother again. She and Jane were official together two years now and they got married fourteen months ago. Jane returned back to her team and worked as a consultant. Everything seemed to be so perfect and Lisbon couldn't believe her luck to have such an amazing husband and family.

Jane sat beside her and placed his hand on Lisbon's belly caressing it softly.

"Our baby..." Jane whispered with his nose buried in her hair. "Thank you for giving me another chance. I love you so much."

"I know..." she said and pulled back to look him in his eyes "I love you too." she added smiling and she could see pure adoration in his eyes.

Jane moved his head closer ready to kiss her. He brought his lips in front of hers, their noses nuzzled together. He looked at her eyes and then her lips as he captured her mouth and kissed her.

They kissed until their lips were numb and the need for air was necessary. When they parted, they locked their gazes.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Jane." Lisbon whispered with a smirk.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Jane." Jane replied with a bright smile and captured her lips again.

He never wasted the chance she gave him. He never left her side. He loved her and cherished her until his last breath.


End file.
